Bajos instintos
by KatrinaPhantomhive
Summary: Katrina es una joven recien llegada a Fairy Tail, ella considera al amor y el estar con un hombre como algo superfluo, pero habra alguien ke le desmuestre ke no es necesario amar para estar con compañia masculina... LEMMON Katrina X Gajeel 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es una historia con un poco de lemmon (si llego a ello), los personajes que utilizare son los propios de Fairy Tail, con una agregada, una recien llegada al Gremio…**_

_**Gajeel X Katrina**_

_**Esta historia no tiene absolutamente nada ke ver con lo ke va de Fairy tail, pero la vdd Gajeel siempre se me ha hecho un personaje muy completo y decidi jugar un poco con el. Por el momento no se si sea simplemente un ONE-SHOT o varios capítulos, ustedes lo diran**_.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Venia caminando por la calle de Magnolia con el pequeño Jonah aferrado a una pequeña cadenita que colgaba de mi pantalón, siempre es difícil llegar a una ciudad nueva, y la verdad es que siempre e sido pésima para orientarme, le gente pasa junto a mi y me mira extraño. Supongo que es por el niño que esta conmigo, noto que esta un poco nervioso y lo cargo.

- Tranquilo Jonah, todo estará bien te lo prometo – dije mientras le sonreí amistosamente, era el hijo mi fallecida hermana y cada ves se parece mas a ella, cada que lo veo se me hace un nudo en el estomago.

- Si tia – dijo al tiempo que subia a mis hombros. Sonrei por la acción pero no lo quite.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era conseguir una pequeña casa o un departamento, agradesco inmensamente que mi cuñado me haya dejado una parte de la herencia para cuidar bien a su hijo. Para un mago sin gremio es muy difícil ganar dinero.  
Pregunte a un señor por la dirección que me dieron y el me supo ubicar muy bien, me diriji directamente a ver el departamento. Cuando llegue la señora ya me estaba esperando, me disculpe por la tardanza y entramos, me enamore a primera vista, dos habitaciones , un baño grande, cocina amplia, sala y un pequeño estudio._ Me lo llevo,_ pensé. Costaba 45,000 joyas al mes, acepte y cuando estaba apunto de firmar me pregunto por le niño. Le resumi la historia, me observo con lastima y me redujo la tarifa a 30,000 joyas, se lo agradeci enormemente, eso si me iba a alivianar las cosas. Firmamos y deja las pocas maletas que llevaba, el resto del equipaje llegaría a Hargeon mañana.

Pregunte a mi casera donde se encontraba el Gremio Fairy Tail. Me dio indicaciones muy claras y después de despedirnos me dirigi al gremio.

- Vamos a vivir ahí? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- Claro que si, ahora ire al gremio donde trabajare, necesito que te comportes por favor igual como hiciste ace rato, en la casa ok – dije mientras miraba hacia abajo.

- Si – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apretó mi mano.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos y llegamos, era enorme, como no lo vi antes. Me pare frente a la puerta e inhale profundamente, siempre era dificl llegar a un gremio nuevo, pero tenia la recomendación de Bob, Maestro de Blue Pegasus, gremio en el que había estado antes. Por lo regular no puedes cambiar de gremios, pero al explikar mi situación me entienden, además solo estoy ahí para aprender y encontrar el gremio al que pueda llamar hogar.

Abri las puertas y todos voltiaron a verme, Jonah se intimido y abrace su cabeza empece a caminar hasta la barra, donde estaba una mujer de cabello blanco, nadie nos quitaba la vista de encima, si era dificil para mi no podía imaginar como era para el.

- Buenos días, busco al maestro Makarov, quiero unirme al gremio. – amenos de un metro se encontraba un hombre que dejo caer de golpe sobre la barra el vaso de donde tomaba. Lo mire fijamente. Moreno, cabello largo negro, ojos oscuros, cuerpo bn formado, vestido como motociclista. El tampoco me kitaba los ojos de encima.

- Que me ves? – me pregunto agresivo, Jonah se asusto y brinco, lo empuje detrás de mi.

- Lo mismo que tu a mi – me incline hacia el frente, permanecimos callados asta que algo llamo mi atención. Un pequeño gatito azul apareció volando, Jonah tmb lo miro y salio disparado detrás de el.

- Jonah! – grite con la intensión de ir tras el.

- Aquí esta el maestro - me dijo la albina.

- Amm – me limite a decir, mientras buscaba a Jonah con la mirada.

- Nosotros lo cuidamos – dijo una chica rubia muy bonita, mientras corria detrás de el. Me calme un poco. Me di la vuelta y el prepotente moreno seguía mirándome.

- Que? – le dije, simplemente se rio y se marcho – Buenos días Maestro – hice reverencia, mientras entregaba la carta, en ella Bob explicaba mi situación, el Maestro me observo y luego al niño que jugaba con todos.

- Magia de metal? – me pregunto.

- Si, mi especialidad es la plata y el hierro. – dije orgullosa.

- Te quedaras con nosotros, y seras parte de nuestra familia? – asentí sonriente, apenas tenia un par de minutos en ese lugar y me sentía como en mi hogar. – Donde quieres tu marca? – me decía sonriente .

- Siii – grite mientras brincaba. Me quite la chaketa que llevaba – el omoplato izquierdo – y me marco, yo simplemente sonreía y se me aguaron los ojos. Me hizo pararme en una mesa.

- Ella es Katrina Phantomhive, es una maga de metal, y será parte de nosotros de ahora en adelante, démosle la bienvenida – todos aplaudían y gritaban.

- Espera, de maga de metal? - pregunto un chiko de cabello rosa. Mi semblante cambio y el lo noto – es que ya serian dos, tu y Gajeel – apunto hacia el, no podía ser.  
lo mire incredula, y tal parece ser que me leyó el pensamiento.

- Asi es, soy el Dragon Slayer de Hierro – dijo orgulloso, que había hecho? El era de quien mas podía aprender y me comporte como una idiota con el.

Jonah corrió hacia el y le ofrecio su mano.

- Mucho gusto Señor Dragon Slayer – Gajeel dudo un momento, pero se rio y le estrecho la mano. Todos reimos al unison. Gajeel me observo pero su mirada era diferente no como la cuando llegue, algo en mi estomago y en mi entrepierna empezaron a reaccionar, baje la cabeza pero podía sentir su mirada fija en mi.

Pasaron los días y diario ivamos a Fairy Tail, ya conocía a casi todos y todos amaban a Jonah, era un niño muy agradable, muy parecido a mihermana, con su piel blanca como porcelana sus enormes ojos chocolate y su cabello negro como la noche. En cambio yo era como mi padre, piel trigueña, cabello chino y café oscuro largo, ojos verdes y una mirada pesada. Tantos años de viaje me habían matenido en forma, contaba con una cintura pekeña, caderas grandes y de mi pecho no me podía quejar, con una altura de 165 cm no estaba nada mal, asta bastante bien diría yo.

Las relaciones con todos iban viento en popa, la única persona en todo el gremio con ke no tenia contacto alguna era Gajeel. Y me molestaba mucho, es decir, si fui una estúpida y me arrepentia pero el no me dejaba disculparme, cada ke me acercaba el se alejaba.  
me encontraba sentada en la mesa junto con natsu, lucy, juvia, gray y erza. Mientras Jonah jugaba con Happy, Charle y Lily.

- Que ocurre, todo bien? – pregunto lucy sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella era muy intuitiva nada se le escapaba.

- Si, si es solo...es Gajeel, me porte muy mal con el y ahora no me da la oportunidad de disculparme, quisiera hacer algo por el, pero que? - en ese momento callo una lluvia de gritos, todos volteamos asustados buscando su fuente. Era levy, tenia una voz muy potente, y discutia cn Gajeel.

- Se acabo Gajeel, ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa, no puedo mas, tu no aportas a esta relación y yo asi no puedo – unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro.

- Esta bien!, tienes razón me gustas mucho pero no meresco esto, meresco a alguien mejor! – y pum! Recivio una cachetada monumental, Levy corrió a la mesa con sus amigos a llorar mientras Gajeel salio del gremio. Era mi oportunidad de hablar cn el, tendría que tener cuidado pero era mi oportunidad.

Me levante de la mesa y observe a Jonah y luego la puerta, Jonah la puerta y asi varias veces, Lucy lo entendio.

- Yo lo cuido, debo ir a comprar unas cosas y necesito a un compañerito – en ese momento corrió por detrás de ella y lo abrazo,

- Jonah, lucy te cuidara un par de horas ok, as lo que te diga, no le kites sus llaves otraves, no muerdas a happy, simplemente obedecela por favor – Lo tome de los ombros para ke me viera a los ojos.

- Aye sir! – grito y siguió corriendo.

- Eso no es lo que dice happy todo el...- todos asintieorn con una enorme sonrisa – Ay no. Lucy – la mire y ella asintió – cuando me desocupe paso por el, adiós.

Corri a la salida como si no ubiera mañana, cuando llegue a la calle voltie a todos lados, en donde se abia metido, y lo recordé en ese momento, el era el dragon slayer de hierro, asi ke debía tener una huella muy fuerte. Una de mis habilidades es que puedo rastrear metales, aunque estén a 500 metros de distancia. Abri mi palma y una flecha me indico la dirección que Gajeel abia tomado, corri y corri sin despegar los ojos de la flecha, pero en cierto momento desaparecio. Que rayos habi...  
y me estrelle con alguien, cai encima de el.

- Lo siento lo siento de verdad – incline la cabeza en muestra de pena.

- Asi que me estabas siguiendo? – era el, con esa molesta sonrisam de superiodad.  
no lo había notado estábamos en un callejón y no había nadie cerca, que hacíamos ahí?

- Que es lo que quieres? – acerco su rostro al mio y me empese a poner nerviosa, me sentía muy atraída por el pero no podía...Jonah.

- Nada, es simplemente que te trate muy mal el primer dia y quería pedirte disculpas, y como vi lo que paso hoy con levy, pensé que no querrías estar solo, te parecería ir a comer algo? – dije con la cara roja cual tomate.

- Es una cita? – Dijo mientras se reia a carcajadas.

- No es solo, es.. olvídalo sabia que no aceptarías, en fin yo ya te pedi disculpas, adiós – me di la vuelta y empese a caminar para llegar ala boca de la calle. Derrepente me abraso por la cintura, pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo.

- Quien dijo ke no acepte? – dijo para después pasar la punta de lengua por mi cuello, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, mi entrepierna se empezó a humedecer, hacia tanto y no sentía esto.

* * *

**Y creo ke es todo por hoy si les gusto me dejan sus comentarios, habrá lemmon eso es seguro, pero hasta el próximo capitulo si me lo piden, espero y les alla gustado, ace mucho que quería escribir esto, y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail.**

**"Ese amanecer... Estuvo pintado con un bellísimo tono color escarlata, del tipo de los que nunca antes había visto... Como el color del cabello de Erza, era cálido y apasionado. Si solamente pudiera levantar su rostro, un cielo hermoso se hubiera desplegado ante ella..." _Lucy_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno al parecer ya aprendi a subirlos como capitulos y aora ya todos seran asi para que no tengan ke andarlos buscando**  
_

_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios, el hecho de saber que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar me hace seguir.**_

* * *

_No es solo, es.. olvídalo sabia que no aceptarías, en fin yo ya te pedi disculpas, adiós – me di la vuelta y empese a caminar para llegar ala boca de la calle. Derrepente me abraso por la cintura, pegándome totalmente a su cuerpo._

_- Quien dijo ke no acepte? – dijo para después pasar la punta de lengua por mi cuello, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, mi entrepierna se empezó a humedecer, hacia tanto y no sentía esto._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

- Ven apurate tengo hambre – dijo mientras me despeinaba y se me adelantaba, que acababa de pasar? Lo soñé o que? – vienes o no – me grito y giro la cabeza, ahí estaban esos ojos otraves.

- Si ya voy – empece a caminar junto a el – escoje tu, yo aun no conozco bn aquí – íbamos caminando en silencio observando lo lugares, yo solo pensaba en lo incomodo que era esta situación, pero yo meti la pata yo lo tengo que arreglar.

-Me gusta comer aquí – se detuvo y señalo un pekeño restaurant, entramos y nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

- Dragon Slayer de Hierro, eh?, debe de ser increíble tener tanto poder, es decir puedo sentirlo, supe que tmb natsu y Wendy son dragon slayer, no lo puedo creer y los 3 de primera generación, seria increíble ir a una misión con ustedes.

-Jajjajaja, hablas demasiado para ser tan pekeña, asi que vienes de blue pegasus, por que cambiaste, y el niño que es tuyo? – el no perdia el tiempo cn indirectas.

-Veras, no solo e estado en blue pegasus, intente entrar a Phantom lord pero el maestro no me lo permitio, e estado en Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y pase un tiempo en Sabertooth, nunca fui en realidad parte de ellos, simplemente necesita un trabajo y ellos me daban la oportunidad, Fairy Tail es el primer gremio al cual puede decir que pertenecesco, y estoy orgullosa. Nunca me sentí comoda en ningún gremio anterior asi que cuando me cansaba me iba. Jonah es mi sobrino, mi hermana fue asesinada hace 3 años y mi cuñado murió de depresión un año después, y al no haber quien lo cuidara yo me estoy asiendo cargo de el, es un buen niño es comprensivo y paciente con mis tonterías, podría decir que es asta mas maduro que yo jajaja – rei al recodar muchas de las tonterías que hacíamos.

-Creo que ese niño es asombroso, la facilidad con la que se adapta no le da miedo ser el mismo...que edad tienes? – su mirada se ensombreció por un segundo, que fue casi imperceptible.

-20 y Jonah tiene 5, hace 2 que estamos juntos, y te aseguro que no es fácil, el se convirtió en mi vida, es todo para mi, desde entonces no e tenido una cita, mucho menos e tenido sexo con alguien... – que acababa de decir – lo siento, perdóna no debi haberte dicho eso.

-Pero es verdad? - pregunto con una voz ronca y sexy.

-S-si – me sonroje y baje la cabeza. Nos trajeron la comida y dejamos el tema por el momento.

-Pues la verdad es que se te nota, es decir una persona normal no lo notaria pero, un dragon slayer como yo si, tengo muy buen olfato – enarque una ceja, no entendí de que ablaba, con el tenedor apunto a mi entrepierna, entonces lo entendí, había olido cuando me moje, que pena.

-Que quieres ke aga, no soy e piedra, jajaja, además mírate cualquiera se moriría por compartir la cama con alguien como tu jajaja – dije señalando sus brazos y abdomen.

-Cualquiera? Incluso tu? – me agarro tomando agua, y casi me aogo cn el trago ke di, cuando alfin estuve a "salvo", me limite a encogerme de hombros, por ke estaba ablando con el sobre esto!

-Talves un dia se me antoje – me dijo arrogante, no iba a permitir que se kedara asi.

-Talves un dia te deje – conteste con la misma mirada y tono de voz.

-Talves un dia lo aga – contraataco.

-Talves un dia yo kiera – sonreí, el levanto los brazos y se dio por vencido. Estaba que ardia en decía deseos de que me hiciera suya en ese momento, compostura Katrina, compostura.

Las horas pasaron y nosotros seguíamos ablando sobre nuestras vidas, bueno mas bien yo ya que el no revelaba mucho detalles de su pasado.

-Me estas diciendo que tu nombre no es Katrina? – abrió mas los ojos.

-Asi es, mi verdadero nombre es Akemi Douglas y Jonah tampoco se llama Jonah, su nombre es Tai Rockwell, no quería que mi padre nos encontrara asi que decidi cambiarnos los nombres, para el fue mas difícil, pero ya se acostumbro, aveces lo llamo Tai aver como reacciona y no hace nada.

-No es que no me la este pasando bien, pero ya es tarde y tienes que ir por Jonah – dijo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Hey yo te invite yo pagare – puse mi mano sobre su dinero para regresárselo. Coloco su mano sobre la mia.

-Permiteme pagar a mi esta ves, concédeme ese honor – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la puso en su pecho. me cautino con la mirada, ya me habian dicho ke el tenia fama se rompecorazones.

-Amm si esta bn – le di la espalda y empece a caminar rumbo a casa de Lucy, veníamos callados. Y llego el momento en que Gajeel cruzo su braso por mis hombros, me extraño un poco, pero me agradaba la cercanía con el, me acerque un poco mas el y no iso nada al respecto asi que lo tome como que no le molestaba.

-Vimos que alguien venia corriendo a todo velocidad, era Gray, me informo que Lucy y Jonah jugaron todo el dia y habían caído muertos del cansancio, que lo mejor era que lo dejara dormir alla con ella, por lucy no abia problemas y lo llevaría mañana al gremio. Cuando se dio cuenta de la posición ke teníamos nos miro extrañado pero no dijo nada para después retirarse.

-Dimos media vuelta para ir a mi casa, le asegure a Gajeel que podía llegar que no había problema, pero el se empeño en acompañarme.

Una ves que llegamos me parecio descortes no invitarlo a pasar, le parecio que la casa era agradable, había un poco de desorden por los juguetes de jonah pero fuera de eso, todo esta pulcro.

-Asi que aquí es donde vive la Señorita Phantomhive? – mientras observaba todo.

-Jajajaja si Gajeel aquí vivo jajaja, ponte comodo, enseguida vengo – lo invite a sentarse en la sala, mientras yo iba a mi cuarto a quitarme estos condenados tacones, pero no mire el pequeño hombre de acción de Jonah y cai al piso – aaaaaah!, maldita sea aush aush – repetia una y otraves.

-Estas bien? Deja te ayudo – me abia lastimado levemente mi tobillo pero era lo suficiente para no permitirme levantar. Gajeel me cargo y me sento en mi cama.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel, no se que paso por lo regular ... – no me dejo terminar de hablar, presiono sus labios contra los mios ala ves ke me tomaba por la cintura.

Al principio me sorprendio, hacia mucho que no besaba a alguien, enrede mis brazos detrás de su cuello mientras jugaba con su cabello, su lengua se fue abriendo paso y empezó a jugar con la mia, estaba empezando a mojarme, el tenia razón necesitaba un hombre.

**Gajeel POV**

Al escucharla gritar, me levante enseguida y corri a su habitación, ahí estaba ella tirada tan indefensa maldiciendo, valla que era torpe esta chika, pero también era linda y tierna, y me hacia sentir algo que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con levy, me sentía identificado con ella, o almenos yo podía entenderla y ella ami.

La sente en su cama, estaba sonrojada y se veía tan hermosa, sonreía a penada, no podía contenerme mas, la bese, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sentir sus dulces labios probar lo dulce ke eran. Crei que ella me iba a rechazar pero no lo iso, y aun que lo ubiera intentado no la iba a dejar. Empezó a jugar cn mi cabello, si supera ella como me encanta que lo hagan se que nunca se detendría, su olor cambio, se estaba excitando, rayos est niña de verdad necesitaba un hombre y tal ves yo le podía hacer el favor.

Se separo de mi, y crei que me diría que me fuera. Se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a m, yo no era capas de pronunciar palabra. Puso su manos en mis hombros y me empujo para ke me recostara, y asi lo ise, se sento a horcajadas sobre mi. Nunca pensé que haría esto, tenia que estar muriendo por que alguien se la cojiera. Tome su cintura y la jale hacia mi para volverla a besar, sus labios sabían tan delicioso. Se separo demi boca y empeso a besar mi cuello y darme pekeñas mordidas, que solo acian que me estremeciera, tomo el cuello de mi camiseta y mire como sus manos estaba siendo cubiertas por las pulceras que llevaba, como si ultilizara guantes de plata, atravesó mi camiseta fácilmente y prácticamente la hizo pedasito. Eso me excito como nunca.

Podía sentir a mi miembro aprisionado rogando por salir y conocer a Katrina.

La tome en mis brazos y gire para quedar yo arriba.

**Katrina POV**

Gajeel empezó a besarme el cuerpo, pero ansioso, como si quisiera llegar al final. Y mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos ke llegaramos a eso, keria sexo y lo keria ya! Destruyo mi ropa, dejándome solo en ropa interior, cubri mis pechos avergonzada ya que no llevaba sostén, el me sonrio y tomo mis manos para que las kitara. Su mano fue recubierta por una capa de hierro y recorrio todo mi cuerpo con su dedo, la sensación era deliciosa, el contraste de mi piel hirviendo y su dedo frio me provocaba mucho placer. Varios gemidos escapaban de mi boca, y al parecer a el le gustaba provocarme esas sensaciones.

Me ofrecio su mano y la tome, me kede parada mientras el se acostaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Aun te falta algo – dijo, refefiendose a su pantalón. Le quite las botas y las puse a un lado de la cama, envolví mis manos en plata otra ves y empece a desgarrar su pantalón, pero tuve cuidado de no lastimarlo.

Una ves que estuvo simplemente en boxers, gatie sensualmente hasta el bulto que se formaba en sus boxers, al parecer estaba mas ke listo, con mi lengua recorri ese enorme bulto pero sin desvestirlo totalmente. El hizo una cara que nunca olvidare, arqueo la espalda y un suspiro escapo de su boca. Me mordí mi labio inferior satisfecha. Volvi a sentarme encima de el.

Puso una mano en mi nuca y me atrajo hacia el, y me beso, fue un beso desesperado, gritaba _kiero cojerte ya!_. Bajo un poco la cara y paso su lengua por uno de mis pechos, mientras que con una mano jugaba con el otro, tenia tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo que krei ke explotaría, cambio de pecho, y empeso a darme mordiscos, di un gritito no se si se dolor o placer, pero encantaba todo lo ke me asia. Fue besando mi abdomen y recorrio una pierna con caricias y mordidas. Tomo mi panty y cuando estaba apunto de bajarlo, alguien nos interrumpio.

* * *

**Esta es la segunda parte, espero y les halla gustado, por favor hagan reviews de vdd kiero saber su opinion gracias.**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail.**

**"Cuando... estoy en presencia de otros en la arena, me contengo de sacar mi verdadera forma, Porque eso me hace entrar en una contradicción y siempre ha sido una fuente de conflicto interno... Pero cuando estoy "Sola",Es cuando puedo liberar toda mi Furia" _Mirajane_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hice un pequeño cambio, por cuestiones futuras Katrina ahora tiene el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cadera, ya no es chino, gracias por su comprension.**

**Aqui la tercera parte ojala y les guste, muchas a todos por sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

-Katrina, Katrina! – gritaba Natsu desde abajo.

-Te juro que lo mato – dijo Gajeel molesto – solo sonreí. Me levante tome mi bata y me acerque a la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Que ocurre Natsu – pregunte inocentemente.

-Es Jonah, tienes que venir rápido! – abri los ojos asustada.

-Enseguida bajo! – grite y cerre la ventana, corri a buscar ropa y me la puse lo mas rápido que pude.

-Y yo que hare? – pregunto Gajeel medio desnudo.

-Tu me esperas aquí, cuando vuelva pasare a tu casa y le dire a Lily que me de algunas prendas tuyas, ok? – no fue una pregunta fue para que estuviera claro que eso se aria, no podía kreerlo, que la había pasado a Jonah, mientras yo estaba aki keriendo coger con Gajeel, pero no volverá a pasar. Ya estaba apunto de salir y me detuve en la puerta, voltie a verlo, y tenia cara de afligido, me acerque a el corriendo y lo abraze. – Gracias encerio, talves luego, ahora tengo ke dedicarme a el. Pero me encanto todo lo ke isimos, ojala luego tengamos otra oportunidad, ay comida en la cocina, come algo si tienes ambre o duerme. Es tu casa adelante. – Sali disparada a la calle y empece a correr junto con Natsu.

-Por que hueles a Gajeel? – pregunto el muy indiscreto.

-Comi con el esta tarde, y le di un abrazo cuando me dejo en mi casa – no se si me creyo pero no me importaba mucho.

Llegamos a casa de Lucy y entre sin tocar y subi las escaleras asta su habitación.

-Jonah! – grite en cuanto abri la puerta.

-Mama! – me dijo, solo me decía mama cuando estaba muy asustado, pobre mi niño. En la habitación estaban Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Charle, Happy y Lily.

-Que te paso mi niño? – lo mire y estaba muy lastimado, pero no era tan grave.

-Happy, Lily y yo estabamso jugando y me cai por una colina y no podía detenerme.

-Se fracturo un brazo, pero Wendy lo curo – me informo Lily.

-Gracias, chicos. – mire a Lucy y estaba en un mar de lagrimas.-

-Perdóname mucho Katrina, me dejas encargado al pequeño Jonah y no soy capas de protegerlo – y empezó a llorar otraves.

-Tranquila es un niño es normal que se lastime, no es tan grave.

-Si lucy estoy bien no es tan grave, ya casi no me duele – le dijo mi querido Jonah queriendo acerce el valiente.

-Permitanme, Lily puedo hablar contigo, afuera – dije cuando me levante y Jonah corrió a abrazar a Lucy para que dejara de llorar.

Salimos a la calle para que Natsu y Wendy no oyeran, pero estaba segura que aun abia un porcentaje de posibilidad de que nos oyeran, pero muy bajo.

-Gajeel esta en mi casa, y necesita que le lleves ropa – dije un poco avergonzada.

-Ok, ya voy – Lily no hacia muchas preguntas, y se reservaba su opinión eso era agradable en estos momentos .

-Gracias – le dije mientras yo entraba y el empezó a volar hacia su casa.

Estuvimos casi 1 hora calmado a lucy, ella de verdad exageraba las cosas al igual que natsu, pero era una personalidad refrescante. Cuando volvimos a casa el ya no estaba y los rastros de su ropa y la mia tampoco, supongo que debio haber limpiado. El refrigerador estaba casi vacio, en ese momento pensé que había sido un error permitirle comer lo ke abia en el, todo olia como el, iba a ser difícil dormir esta noche. Mande a Jonah a su habitación a que durmiera había sido un dia largo para los dos. Me dio un beso y en la mejilla y se retiro.

Me recosté en mi cama viendo el techo, que había echo? Por mi culpa Jonah pudo salir gravemente herido, en que estaba pensando? Jure que ese niño seria mi vida, y ahora andaba por ahí tratando de acostarme con Gajeel, pensé en lo mala "madre" que era, mi hermana estaría muy molesta si estuviera aquí... no volveré a intentar estar con el, tengo ke encargarme de Jonah, el me necesita, mi vida sexual puede esperar. Pero había algo mas, estaba empezando a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por Gajeel, o eso kreia yo. Empece a tener una pelea interna conmigo misma.

_Como eres tonta, no ves ke el simplemente te esta usando, el solo kiere sexo._

_No le agas caso, tu sientes algo por el, además necesitas un maestro, necesitas ayuda con tu magia, y Gajeel es el mas indicado para esto._

_Piensa en Jonah de vdd krees ke es te acepte con esa responsabilidad, no todos los hombres estas dispuestos a ser padres tan jóvenes._

_Tu as visto como se relacionan ellos dos, se la pasan muy bien juntos, Gajeel juega con el como si el también fuera un niño, dale la oportunidad._

_La oportunidad de que? Ya viste lo que paso con Levy, no permitas que el te aga lo mismo,_

A pesar de ambas partes de mi tenían razón, no podía descartar la opción de enamorarme de el y que el me aceptara con todo y Jonah, mi cama olia a el, a hombre. Me gire sobre mi costado y mire mi mesa de noche, abia una nota, ya estaba ahí cuando llegue? Eran casi las 10 de la noche, me levante fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina, me quite el pantalón y la blusa que llevaba, y me puse una camiseta holgada para dormir, tome la nota que estaba en la mesita y me acosté.

_Katrina:_

_Me divertí mucho hoy, ay que repetirlo pronto...espero que lleguemos hasta el final esta ves._

_Gajeel R._

Sonrei, para después doblarla y guardarla debajo de mi almoada, llegar al final, por mas que mi cuerpo quisiera, no puedo. Estuve pensando como abia transcurrido esa tarde, asta...

-Te dije que un dia llegaríamos hasta el final – me dijo apuntando su miembro a la entrada de mi intimidad.

-Hazlo – sonreí lujuriosamente, deseaba que lo iciera, deseaba que me hiciera suya.

-Pidemelo – dijo restregando su miembro en mi.

-Hazmelo Gajeel, hazme tuya! – dije desesperada, odio que me hagan rogar. Solto una carcajada al momento que me penetraba.

Me lastimaba era muy grande, pero no quería que se detuviera. Tomo mis piernas con sus manos y me hizo ponerlas en sus hombros, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mia, la sensación era increíble aun que un poco dolorosa. No lo pude evitar e hice un pequeño gesto de incomodidad.

-Confia en mi – sus embestidas aumentaron en ritmo e intensidad. Me estaba encantando. Estaba apunto de venirme y el se dio cuenta, regreso a su posición original y apretó uno de mis pezones.

Abri mis ojos de golpe, todo había sido un sueño, la luz que entraba por la ventana me cego por un momento, rode dándole la espalda a la ventana , esperando a que mis ojos se aclimataran a la luz. Cuando estaba lista me levante, eran las 8:15. Habia tenido una noche horrible...aquien trato de engañar fue la mejor noche de mi vida, había tenido el sueño mas delicioso hasta ahora. Me levante, estire mis musculos agarrotados, no te que mi entrepierna esta mojada. Suspire. Me dirigi inmediatamente al baño, me di una ducha rápida, al terminar me envolví el cabello y el cuerpo en toallas.

-Jonah, cariño es hora de levantarse, mi niño – dije mientras lo movia y le daba besitos.

-Ya voy – me dijo modorro, sonreí. Empezó a moverse y a levantarse torpemente.

-Derechito al baño señor – ordene riéndome.

-Señor si señor – e hizo el saludo que hacen los soldados, le devolví el saludo y se dio vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

Hoy era un dia particularmente caluroso, abri mi closet y busque algo delgado y fresco. Encontré un vestido azul a la rodilla, un poco vaporoso, me lo puse y amarre mi cabello con una liga, me calce unas sandalias negras y me dirigi a hacer el desayuno.

Ibamos camino al gremio, Jonah me reto una carreras y acepte. Empezamos a correr, yo un poco lento, Jonah debía ganar, la meta era la puerta del gremio. Jonah llego delante de mi por unos 3 metros, me rei y le dije que la próxima no me ganaría. Brinco a mis brazos y lo cargue, el volvió a subir a mis hombros. Envidiaba la agilidad de este niño.

-Buenos días, Señor Gajeel – dijo mientras voltiaba hacia atrás y jalaba mi fleco para que me diera vuelta, no me quedo de otra de vdd me estaba lastimando.

-Buenos días Jonah – le sonrio, y me miro – Bueno días – dijo serio.

-Buenos días – dije incomoda, se podía cortar la tensión con una navaja. Me di la vuelta con la intensión de entrar.

-Oh, permíteme – se adelanto para abrirme la puerta.

-No tienes que hacer esto, pero gracias – empece a caminar, y cuando pase enfrente de el Jonah brinco hacia Gajeel, que lo atrapo y empezaron a jugar.

Jonah jalaba el cabello de Gajeel y lo mordia por donde podía, y Gajeel simplemente trataba de hacerle cosquillas, me rei de la escena. Jonah se bajo y empezó a correr gritándole que nunca podría alcanzarlo.

-Ahora yo necesito hablar contigo – apareció Lily y me indico que lo siguiera.

-Que pasa? – nos estamos en una mesa alejada de los demás.

-Me conto lo de anoche... que vas a hacer? – maldito no podía callarse nada.

-No lo se, es decir, me agrada y la verdad necesito un maestro. Acaba de terminar su relación con Levy... además quien dice que debo hacer algo, no siento nada por el. – dije desafiante.

-No? Se que anoche te costo dormir, tus ojos lo dicen. El no es tan malo como crees, es difícil, y algo rudo, tosco, pero es bueno, una vez que lo conoces -puede llegar a ser hasta tierno, además...

-Basta, no necesito esto, no siento eso por el, es un compañero y lo de anoche fue un error que no se repetirá jamas - me levante indignada. Necesitaba despejarme, ocupaba una misión.

En el panel había muchas misiones, pero la mayoría eran en equipo y quería ir sola. Escuche a Jonah dentro del Gremio asi que sabia que estaba bien.

**Gajeel POV**

-Aun no puedo creer lo de anoche – dije mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es algo malo? – pregunto muy curioso Lily.

-No no malo, si no, nunca había sentido eso, es decir si solo fuera sexo pude haberla hecho mia en un segundo, pero ese no era el punto, creo que... – me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir. – olvídalo ire a una misión, no quiero que me acompañes, necesito estar solo.

-A donde iras?

-A Crocus, necesitan hacer unas reparaciones para los Grandes Juegos Magicos, es buen dinero. Será fácil para un Dragon Slayer como yo – rio a carcajadas.

**Katrina POV**

Alfin había encontrado la misión perfecta para mi, en la capital necesitaban realizar unos arreglos tanto al estadio como otros monumentos. Tome el anuncio y me dirige a la barra.

-Mira, tomare esta misión, podrias informar que ya hay quien se encargue, salgo mañana temprano – dije muy entusiasmada. La paga eran 60,000 joyas, era bastante dinero.

-Si claro, no ay problema – tomo el anuncio y se dirigio a la parte de atrás.

-Es una misión un poco complicada no crees? – pregunto Gildarts mientras bebia su cerveza.

-No lo creo Gildarts, además necesito el dinero y despejarme un poco – le hice saber mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos altos que había.

-Por lo de ayer? – solto de golpe. Y justo en el momento de sentarme, me resbale y cai de la impresión.

-Q-que? – pregunte asustada ya se habían enterado, maldita sea. Me reincorpore.

-Si, me contaron lo que paso con Jonah, si algo asi le pasara a mi hija, me sentiría horrible. No soy muy buen padre pero lo intento.

-Si, es por eso, aun que creo que es peligroso dejarlo aquí al cuidado de ellos, no es que no confie en ellos pero... además no quiero llevarlo conmigo, no tendre tiempo para el.

-Si fuera tu, le pediría a Mira que lo cuidara – dijo apuntando a la albina que atendia a los demás.

-Creo que tienes razón – como me gustaría que mi padre fuera como Gildarts, ese tipo de personas necesitaba en mi vida. – Gracias – me incline y le di un abrazo.

-Tranquila, solo es un consejo. Se que debes sentirte horrible por todo lo que has vivido. Pero este es tu hogar y nosotros somos tu familia – sus palabras me serenaron, Cana era tan afortunada de tener un padre asi.

Asenti con una sonrisa en el rostro y me dirigi hacia Mira.

-Mira necesito pedirte un enorme favor – junte mi manos en forma de plegaria.

-Claro que ocurre? – pregunto tan amable como siempre separando mis manos y levantando mi rostro.

-Necesito que alguien cuide a Jonah mientras yo voy a la misión – sonreí esperando que su respuesta fuera un si.

-Claro, Jonah es genial, Lissana, Elfman y yo lo cuidaremos por ti, no te preocupes – me sonrio.

-Muchas gracias, lo traeré mañana antes de irme, asi como unas copias de las llaves de la casa, por si ocupas algo.

-Claro – me dijo antes de que siguiera con su trabajo. Me di vuelta y me dirigi a la mesa con los demás.

No recuerdo de que hablan cuando llegue, me sente al lado de Natsu, cruce los brazos sobre la mesa y recargue mi cara encima. Los escuchaba hablar trivialidades, pero sin aportar nada al tema. Llegaron al punto de hablar de las habilidades de cada uno y hacer algo con ellas, para demostrar lo fuerte que eran.

* * *

**Bueno chikos hasta aqui, por que aun estoy haciendo el capitulo 4 y me kede totalmente blokeada aver si encuentro inspiracion en estos dias  
****Bye cuidense XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail.**

**_"No es que yo estuviera protegiendo a todos...Yo era la que siempre fue protegida"_. _Erza_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chikos aqui la 4ta parte la verdad es que estoy muy emocinada con esta historia, si les gusta pasensela a sus amigos. gracias por leerme  
disfrutenla**_

* * *

_No recuerdo de que hablaban cuando llegue, me sente al lado de Natsu, cruce los brazos sobre la mesa y recargue mi cara encima. Los escuchaba hablar trivialidades, pero sin aportar nada al tema. Llegaron al punto de hablar de las habilidades de cada uno y hacer algo con ellas, para demostrar lo fuerte que eran._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

-Juvia opina que Katrina debería hacer algo, ya que ninguno de nosotros conocemos sus habilidades. – dijo muy respetuosa.

-Si muestra de que eres capaz! – grito Natsu.

Levante la cabeza, y mire a todos y cada uno, buscando algún accesorio de metal. Mire la mesa, y los platos donde habían comido eran de metal. Levante una mano y un circulo mágico brillo, cerre el puño y todos los platos se redujeron a una pequeña esfera.

-Mirajane te matara cuando vea que hiciste – dijo Natsu asustado.

-No veo por que – le conteste. Voltie la mano y abri mi puño, los platos volvieron a la normalidad. Entonces oi a Erza acercarse. – Probablemente ahora si me maten jajaja – dije para darme vuelta y observarla, levante mis brazos hacia ella con las palmas abiertas, otro circulo.

Levante un poco mis brazos y Erza empezó a flotar, me puse de pie.

-Re-equipar – su armadura cambio, era simplemente tela.

-No me subestimes Erza – dije mientras una sonrisa burlona cruzaba mi cara. Abri un poco la piernas para mantener el equilibrio, tense mis dedos y algunas venas en cuello saltaron. Su cuerpo se tenso al instante, entrecerré un poco mis dedos, para que su cuerpo se relajara y la hice flotar otraves, empece a reir maliciosamente.

-Katrina alto! – me dijo Makarov un poco molesto. Anule mi magia e hice reverencia pidiéndole disculpas al maestro.

Pero Erza no se daba por vencida, tomo una espada y se acerco corriendo hacia mi, yo ya estaba de espalda pero podía escuchar sus pasos, sin necesidad de darme vuelta, levante mi brazo y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la espada se rompió en vario pedasos.

Todos quedaron impresionados, pero sinceramente aun tenia mucho que aprender. No era lo suficientemente buena a pesar de lo que dijeran, volvi a mi lugar y retome la posición que tenia. Siguieron hablando del mismo tema, podía escuchar a los demás del gremio susurrando cosas sobre mi.  
Lucy empezó hablar de su magia estelar, había escuchado sobre pero nunca la había visto.

-Lucy te molestaría mostrarme alguno de tus espiritus, nunca e visto uno – pedi incorporándome otraves.

-Mmm claro, te mostrare al líder de mis llaves zodiacales – hizo la invocación. Y apareció – Loki, el león.

-En que puedo servir? – dijo amablemente Loki.

-Katrina quería conocer a alguno de mis espiritus – respondio Lucy mientras se sentaba otra ves.

-Katrina? – inspecciono la mesa y cuando me miro lo salude.

-Hola, es un placer – salude mientras extendia mi mano.

-Señorita, ustedes verdaderamente hermosa – dijo al momento que tomaba mi mano y se arrodillaba frente a mi.

-Jajaja, muchas gracias Loki – dije mientras acariciaba su hermosa melena, el sonrio mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Ya galan vuelve – indico Lucy, pero el no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Ya oiste galan, vuelve – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y le sonreía sin soltar su cara.

Me sonrio para después desaparecer.

-Aah – suspire – lastima que solo es un espíritu, es realmente guapo. – me rei, mientras me recostaba otra ves.

El resto de la tarde continuo tranquila, empezó a oscurecer y Jonah me dijo que estaba cansado y quería irse a casa. Me despedi de todos y sali del Gremio.

-Jonah querido – dije mientras el se acomodaba en mis hombros. – mañana me ire a una misión, y no puedo llevarte.

-Por que? Prometo portarme bien – rogo.

-No es por eso querido, estare todo el dia ocupada y no podre atenderte, te quedaras con Mirajane y sus hermanos ok? – pregunte mientras seguía caminando.

-Siiii, Elfman es todo un hombre! – exclamo emocionado.

-Jajaja, sabia que entenderías – el resto del camino íbamos callados, el se quedo dormido y lo baje de mis hombros para cargarlo. Cuando llegamos a la casa le quite sus shorts y los tenis, para meterlo a su cama, se acomodo rápidamente y callo rendido.

Empece a hacer mi maleta y llevar todo lo que podría ocupar, llevaba ropa para el trabajo mas que nada. Sabia que iba a trabajar con metales entre otras cosas. No llevaba mucha ropa casual, pero si alguna por si acaso.  
Cuando termine me fui a descansar, estaba muerta de sueño. Me hice un té para descansar mejor, pero cuando me acosté, llego Jonah corriendo a mi habitación.

-No puedo dormir, tengo miedo – dijo aferrándose a mi mientras temblaba.

-Ven duerme aquí conmigo – se acomodo rápido, pero incluso después de una hora no podía dormirse.

-Cantame algo.

Me quede callada, pensando que podía cantarle. Decidi cantarle la misma canción que mama nos cantaba a mi y a mi hermana.  
Incluso antes de que terminara se quedo profundamente dormido. Y yo no tarde en hacer lo mismo.

Al dia siguiente después de haber dejado a Jonah en el Gremio y agradecerle mil veces a Mirajane, me despedi de todos y me dijiri a la central de trenes, compre mi boleto a Crocus, era un viaje de 2 dias, quería viajar comoda asi que compre un puesto en el vagon de primera clase, solo que tendría que compartirlo.  
cuando llegue al cubículo que me correspondia no lo podía creer. Gajeel estaba ahí. Tenia que ser una broma. Bufe, torci los ojos y me sente frente a el.

-Hola, buenos días – dijo secamente.

-Hola, como estas? – trate aligerar un poco el ambiente íbamos a pasar 2 dias juntos asi que, había que relajarnos.

-Mmm bien gracias y tu – parecio extrañarle mi cambio de actitud.

-Me alegra mucho, yo también estoy bien – me sonroje ligeramente, ok esta bien, me enamore de Gajeel, me encantaba que fuera asi rudo, indeferente. Pero -no podía decirle nada. El tren empezó a andar.

Acomode mi bolso de mano en la parte de arriba, mi camiseta se levanto dejando al descubierto mi ombligo y el piercing que llevaba en el. Gajeel me miro fijamente. Lo note.

-Ya lo tenias la noche que...? – no completo la pregunta, dándome a entender que le incomodaba.

-No, aveces me lo quito. Pero por lo regular siempre lo traigo – me gire hacia el y levánte un poco mi camiseta – te gusta? – pregunte, era un piercing sencillo, pero tenia un colgante de dragon.

-Es muy sexy – dijo mientras acerca su mano a mi vientre y tomaba el colgante. En cuanto toco mi piel, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara, un leve gemido salio de mi boca, mientras arqueaba levemente mi espalda. El sonrio. – De verdad necesitas un hombre – continuo riéndose.

-Tal ves tienes razón – dije cuando me acosté en el asiento, era bastante amplio además de que se hacia cama. Simplemente solto una carcajada para  
recostarse cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron e íbamos en total silencio, cada cierto tiempo el o yo cambiábamos de posición, movimiento que llamaba la atención del otro obligándonos voltear. Me levante y cerre la puerta corrediza que nos conectaba con el pasillo del tren. Regrese a mi lugar y mire hacia afuera atraves de la ventana, mire a Gajeel de reojo. Parecía estar durmiendo, pero igual no le di mucha importancia y me concentre en el paisaje.

-Que fue esa escena ayer en el gremio con Loki? – pregunto sin abrir los ojos. Me sobresalte, pero mantuve mi viste en la ventana.

-Que? Ah eso, nada simplemente es guapo y parece ser agradable. Lastima de que sea un espíritu – dije al momento que suspiraba.

-Pff – dijo y se dio vuelta.

-Celoso? – pregunte sonriendo.

-Algo, la verdad. Lo tocaste con mucha ternura – me dio mucho sentimiento. Me acerque a el y lo jale levemente, lo insite a que se sentara, cuando quedo frente a mi, acaricie su cabello y parte de tu cara.

-No tienes por que estar celoso – me acerque y le di un beso en su mejilla, nos quedamos cara a cara, miraba sus ojos fijamente. Tomo mi barbilla.

-No? – me miro con lascividad.

-No – conteste, me incline a besarlo. Fue un beso corto.

-Con permiso – dijo mientras me empujaba levemente y se acercaba a las cortinas que había en las puertas, de un movimiento las cerro y paso el seguro a la puerta. – ahora si.

Avanzo rápidamente hacia mi, dándome una nalgada en el culo, me sorprendi de su osadia. Se sento con un dedo me indico que me acerca y asi lo hice. Me tomo por la cadera y me hizo sentarme arriba de el a horcajadas.

**Gajeel POV**

La tenia 2 dias para mi solito, encerrados en este pequeño cubículo, como lo iba a disfrutar. Empece a besar su cuello mientras le daba mordidas, en cada mordida daba un salto para después gemir en mi oído. Me encanta oir a una mujer excitada. Llevaba una camisa negra, la tome por encima del primer botón y la jale, abriéndosela totalmente. En ese momento reacciono.

-Gajeel, para – susurro aun excitada. Me detuve en seco y la mire a los ojos.

-Que pasa? – segui besándola en el cuello, hombros etc..

-No, no puedo. Jonah – dijo sin detenerme

-El esta bien Mirajane lo esta cuidando – empece a jalar su cabello, gimio mas.

-Aun asi – entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello, su cabeza le decía no y si cuerpo me decía hazme tuya.

-Sera solo durante esta misión, cuando volvamos todo será normal te lo aseguro, pero por favor déjame hacerte mia – no lo podía creer yo rogando por sexo. Que bajo cai. Pero el cuerpo de esta mujer lo vale. Que si era verdad lo que decía? No tengo idea, simplemente keria cogérmela.

-Ok – dijo no muy segura. La tome de la cintura y la sente en el asiento. Desdoble el "sofá-cama". La cargue y la recosté estaba apunto de desvestirme cuando tocaron la puerta. Recorri ligeramente la cortina.

-Que? – dije impaciente.

-Lamento interrumpir señor – dijo después de mirar a Katrina detrás de mi – pero ya vamos a servir la cena, gusta usted y su compañera acompañarnos? – estuve a punto de decir que no, pero mi estoma gruño y también el de Katrina.

-Lo haremos cuando lleguemos a Crocus, no quiero dar un espectáculo aquí – dijo abrazandome por los hombros.

-Ok, en 10 minutos vamos, gracias – cerre la cortina y lo escuche alejarse.

-Gracias – me dio una ligera mordida en el hombro, para despues amarrar su camisa debajo de sus pechos y se las arreglo para que sus senos no fueran vistos.

_Mas vale que valga la pena_, pensé. Arregle mi cabello, acomode el asiento. Salimos a comedor.

Cenamos tranquilamente, no hablamos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, nos dedicamos a hablar con los demás pasajeros cuyas mesas estaban cercanas a las nuestras, tomamos un poco, ella vino y yo cerveza. Ella llevaba casi media botella de vino, y le empezó a hacer efecto, una risita estúpida empezó a salir de su boca, era graciosa verla en ese estado. Deje de tomar alguien tenia que mantener la cordura, cuando nos retirábamos a nuestro cubículo, le era muy difícil caminar, iba sujetándose de las paredes, no me reia de ella por respeto, pero estaba que me moria de la risa. Entro y se recostó boca abajo en el asiento. La cargue y la acosté en mi asiento para acomodar el suyo y hacerlo cama. La regrese e hice lo mismo con el mio. Oh rayos, es una cama matrimonial, pensé. Ella estaba profundamente dormida no se daría cuenta, me quite la camisa, las botas y el pantalón, quedándome simplemente en bóxer, con una erección que estaba haciendo que dolieran los huevos. La mire empezó a roncar levemente y de la nada se despertó, cerre los ojos, cuando sentí que no me miraba, abri levemente uno para ver que hacia, estaba mirando su ropa, se paro en la cama y bajo su bolso de mano, saco un shorts negro y una camiseta azul, me miro para ver si seguía dormido. Se quito su camisa y el pantalón, y se puso su pijama, subio su bolso y bajo dos almoadas y una de las colchas que te ofrece el tren.  
Se acerco a mi, levanto mi cabeza y puso la almoada debajo de ella, hice como si me quejara para que de verdad creyera que estaba dormido. Desdoblo la colcha, puso su almoada muy cerca de mi, me dio la espalda y nos tapo a los dos.  
Que había hecho. No quería tener sexo, pero si dormir conmigo.

-Buenas noches Gajeel, se que estas despierto – sentencio sin inmutarse.

-Jajaja – me rei bajo – Buenas noches Katrina – la abrace por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia mi.

* * *

**Una disculpa chikos, pero subire la 5ta parte en los proximos dias me kede sin imaginacion y saldre al campo a reunirla asi que no desespere habra como minimo 3 capitulos mas . No saben cuanto les agradesco por leerme y comentar. Si tienen alguna peticion sobre alguna pareja diganme y vere como la incorporo a la historia.**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail.**

**"Asi que... destruir la torre o la lácrima es malo... ¿verdad? ¡Qué mala suerte para tí! ¡Romper las cosas es la especialidad de un mago de Fairy Tail!" _Natsu_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno olviden eso de en los proximos dias, aqui esta la 5ta parte me desperte inspirada, y decidi cosas que no habia pensado, sobre todo cosas del pasado de Katrina. espero y lo disfruten. denuevo mil gracias a los que me leen y comentan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

**Katrina POV**

Me sente, y el abrió los ojos rápidamente. No me gustaba dormir asi, lo voltie para que el quedara boca arriba y lo jale indicándole que se hiciera mas al medio de la cama, lo hizo, me acosté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, su brazo estaba debajo de mi cuello y me abrazo con el. Apoyo su cara en mi cabeza, y entrelace mis dedos en su otra mano.

No puedo hablar por el, pero yo me quede dormida en menos de 10 minutos, me encontraba muy comoda en sus brazos, de verdad me estaba enamorando de el, si no es que ya lo estaba. Pero aquien engaño el mismo me lo había dicho hoy, solo quería sexo y ya.

La luz que entraba por la ventana me dejo cegada, palpe la cama para buscar a Gajeel, no estaba. Mi cabeza me estaba matando, no debi tomar tanto anoche, cubri mi cabeza con la colcha, para seguir durmiendo. Escuche como se abria la puerta, y alguien subia a la cama. Supe que era Gajeel por su olor. Cerro las persianas y las cortinas de la ventana.

-Buenos días hermosa – dijo mientras tocaba mi cabeza sin destaparme.

-Buenosh diash – apenas abri la boca, me sentía fatal.

-Ven siéntate, te traje unas aspirinas y agua – me incorpore lentamente y tome lo que el me ofrecio, casi me tomo un litro de agua de golpe, de verdad tenia sed. Regrese a acostarme y escuche como el salía otraves. De cuando aca Gajeel era tan amable, talves Lily tenia razón, una ves que lo conoces no es el monstruo que todos creen que es.

Me quede profundamente dormida otra ves, me había dejado una botella de agua y ocacionalmente me despertaba para tomar un poco. Debían de ser casi las 2 de la tarde cuando Gajeel me despertó.

-Debes comer algo, no puedes vivir de agua nada mas – me dijo haciéndome cosquillas en los pies. Hablaba por lo bajo para no molestarme, pero tenia una voz tan ronca que aun que gritara no me molestaría.

-No quiero – dije y me hice bolita, odiaba la resaca, por esto no tomo.

-Te traeré la comida ok, prométeme que comeras – se escuchaba preocupado, tan lindo el.

-Ok lo hare – dije para calmarlo.

Salio y volvió a los 10 minutos, un mesero traía una mesitas de esas que usas para comer en cama. Me sente apoyándome en la pared y acomodo la mesa. Y dejo el plato sobre ella, le agradeci. Entro Gajeel y venia cargado de naranjas, botellas de agua, jugos, también traía te de manzanilla y una ensalada muy verde.

-De verdad esperas que coma todo esto – dije enarcando una ceja.

-No todo, pero si quiero que comas de todo un poco, pero esa sopa si te la comes toda, es lo que te hara mejor – dijo mientras dejaba todo ami alcanze y se sentaba a leer un periódico.

-Ya has tenido resacas? – pregunte sobándome la cabeza.

-Cuando empece a tomar, si muchas – dijo sin despegar sus ojos del texto.

Empece a comer y a pesar de que no me gustaba mucho la sopa de verduras, estaba realmente buena, me ofrecio el jugo de naranja, lo tome inmediatamente y lo acabe casi de dos tragos. Cuando termine con la sopa, me detuvo.

-Deja que pase un poco de tiempo, te caera pesado y vomitaras – doblo su periódico y me miro curioso.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Gajeel, se que no es tu responsabilidad cuidarme, pero gracias – baje la cabeza.

-No hay problema, debi detenerte anoche. Además tu fuiste muy amable anoche al darme la almoada y taparme – me sonrio.

-Jiji no fue nada – dije mientras me recosté.

-No te duermas, ven acompañame – me tomo de la mano y me saco del cubículo. La luz lastimo mis ojos, me queje y me tape la cara, el me cubrió con algo pero no vi que era.

Llegamos a las duchas, entramos y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Cerro la ventana que había ahí. Pero aun asi entraba mucha luz, me jalo y me empezó a quitar la ropa, yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabia que era lo que iba a hacer. Se alejo de mi y abrió el agua, escuche como su ropa callo también al suelo. Me tomo de la mano y me dirigio adentro. Callo sobre mi el agua caliente, me aleje del agua y me tope con el cuerpo desnudo de Gajeel.

-Creo que me excedi con lo caliente verdad? Jajaja – estiro el brazo y abrió ligeramente el agua fría, ahora estaba templada. Regrese al agua. – debe de estar un poco mas caliente ok?

-Si esta bien – cerro el agua fría y si estaba caliente pero soportable, después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-Ahora la pondre helada, es para activar tu circulación... – asentí. Y lo hizo. Cuando callo sobre mi empece a temblar y quise alejarme. – aguanta un poco mas Katrina – al terminar cerro las llaves y salio, cuando volvió me cubrió con una toalla.

-G-g-g- gracias – dije muerta de frio.

-Te mejoraras te lo prometo, es mas abre los ojos – los abri lentamente y ya no me molestaban en lo absoluto. Estaba un poco mareada pero no era como -hace un par de horas.

-Muchas Gracias Gajeel, me siento mucho mejor – brinque y lo abrace, sin recordar que ambos estábamos desnudos.

-Katrina suéltame si no quieres que te coja aquí mismo – dijo sin soltarme. Me quede impactada, de verdad lo dijo, siempre decía hacerte mia o este tipo de cosas pero cojer ya era una palabra mayor.

-Oh, si lo siento – tantee el suelo con los pies y Gajeel se agacho un poco para que lo tocara, cuando lo hice solte mis brazos. Mantuve una enorme sonrisa, lo cual lo sorprendio.

Me sente en un banquito que había ahí, y empece a secar mis pies, Gajeel se había alejado de mi. Agache la cabeza para envolver mi cabello en la toalla, cuando la levante él estaba frente a mi, aun desnudo. Tenia su miembro frente a mi cara con una enorme erección, era como lo había imaginado, grueso y grande unos 20 cm mas o menos, veía las venas recorriéndolo, estaban muy inflamadas. No pude apartar mi mirada de el, y creo que inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior.

-Quieres tocarlo? – pregunto con una voz muy ronca, mas de lo normal.

_Tocarlo, quiero comérmelo_, pensé. Pero me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Hazlo, adelante – lo tomo con su mano y se toco un poco. Dios yo estaba tan mojada.

Acerque mi mano, estaba temblando, eso causo una pequeña risa, no le di importancia. Lo tomo con mi mano, estaba caliente, un gemido escapo de su boca. Empece a masturbarlo lentamente, estaba como en trance no me importaba nada, el gruñía y me hablaba de ves en cuando pero no ponía atención. Un poco de liquido salio de la cabeza , para lubricar, tome esa pequeña gota con mi dedo, levante la mirada, quería que viera lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Lleve lentamente a mi boca, saque mi lengua y la pase por mi dedo, sabia tan delicioso que deseaba probarlo directo de la fuente. Gajeel había sonreído mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Volvi a tomarlo, y lo meti en mi boca sin bajar la mirada, quería ver su reacción, empece a mamársela, me encantaba su sabor, él gemia y gruñía, tomo mi cabeza pero no me empujo simplemente apoyo su mano en ella.

-Katrina detente o daremos el espectáculo que tu no quieres – dijo casi gruñendo. Por mas que quisiera seguir asi, el tenia razón. Me quede en la parte superior y jugué con la cabeza un poco mas, cuando termine apreté los labios y jale la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo el típico sonido, plop!.

-Tienes razón – me levante empece a vestirme. Escuche como Gajeel suspiro, seguramente del coraje. Había sido divertido tenerlo asi.

-Vamonos – me dio una nalgada, cuando ya estuvimos listos. Me quite la toalla del cabello, aun seguía mojado.

Salimos de las duchas y al abrir la puerta mucha gente nos vio, yo me sonroje y baje la cabeza, el sonrio al ver mi reacción y cruzo su brazo por mis hombros, decidi abrazarlo por la cintura. Ingresamos en el cubículo y Gajeel acomodo los asientos. Me sente en el suelo y empece a comer mi ensalada mientras tomaba agua, me sentía mucho mejor, cuando me la termine deje el plato de lado, y busque mi bolso de mano, saque una blusa de tirantes negra con estoperoles, empece a desvestirme, Gajeel no perdia detalle de eso.

-Estas segura de que no lo quieres hacer? Por que tus acciones dicen otra cosa – dijo mientras escrudiñaba mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Tranquilo, llegaremos a Crocus mañana en la mañana, entonces... – me di vuelta para terminar de cambiarme.

-Entonces que? – pregunto curioso.

-Completa la frase.

-Podre cojerte – dijo con superioridad.

-Jajajaja, si Gajeel, podras jajaja – me recosté en mi asiento mientras observaba el techo, el hizo lo mismo. Que estaba haciendo, que era esto que sentía en mi estomago, lo mire de reojo y ahí estaba otra ves esa sensación, no puedo enamorarme de el no puedo.

-Katrina... – lo mire, esperando a que continuara – que opina Jonah de mi? – me tomo por sorpresa.

-Pues le caes bien, ya ves como juega con todos, pero contigo no se, te mira de manera diferente, te tiene mucho respeto – sonreí al recordar como jugaban.

-No piensas que necesita una figura paterna en su vida?

-QUE?! – me sobresalte y lo mire seguía serio pero había cerrado sus ojos.

-Si ya sabes esta creciendo y eres muy buena con el, pero eres como su madre y necesita un hombre en su vida, que le enseñe cosas de hombres.

-Gajeel yo... – no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que el tren freno en seco y se escucharon gritos dentro.

Gajeel y yo corrimos a ver que sucedia, se empezaron a escuchar disparos. Corríamos por el pasillo cuando aparecieron frente a nosotros y también detrás.

-Regresen a sus lugar, cierren las puertas y aléjense de ellas – grite a los demás pasajeros y lo hicieron. Recubri todas las puertas y ventanas de los cubículos con metal lo suficientemente grueso para que las balas no lo atravesar, estaba concentrada en eso y no vi que me estaban apuntando.

-Hey tu, detente – grito el tipo antes de jalar el gatillo, no pude reaccionar a tiempo, simplemente cerre los ojos, escuche como la bala de estrello con algo de metal, los abri y Gajeel estaba frente a mi.

-Termina de proteger a los pasajeros, pero ten cuidado – estaba cubierto por las escamas del dragon de hierro, era realmente intimidante. Asentí y avanze hacia los agresores.

Levante mis manos, dos pistolas, dos círculos cerre los puños con fuerza y las armas fueron destruidas al instante. Uno corrió hacia mi, levante mi mano otra ves y apunte a su rostro, un circulo, el se detuvo, levante mi mano y empezó a flotar, apreté ligeramente mi mano y empezó a gritar del dolor. Gajeel voltio preocupado, con un movimiento lo arroje contra la pared y estese estrello y callo desmayado.

-Espero y sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no correrán con la misma suerte que su compañero, tienen 10 segundos para tomarlo y bajar del tren – mi mirada se ensombrecio. Recordé muchas cosas de mi pasado. – 10, 9, 8 – empece a contar y los escuchaba correr, pasaron a mis lados tomaron a su amigo, abrieron una puerta – 5, 4, 3 – voltiaron a verme simplemente gruñi y saltaron.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Gajeel tocando mi hombro. Reaccione ante el tacto. Me di vuelta y lo empuje contra la pared, con magia obviamente yo nunca ubiera podido con mis musculos. Empece a hacer presión.

-Katrina no puedo respirar – decía entrecortado. Fue cuando cai en cuenta y lo solte.

-Lo siento, Gajeel no se... – trate de disculparme.

-Luego lo haras saca a todos, ire a decirle al conductor que puede continuar – se dio vuelta y se fue.

Libere a los pasajeros, empezaron a agradecerme, me ofrecían dinero por haberlos salvado, yo insistia en que no fue nada, pero fueron mas fuertes que yo y termine aceptando el dinero. Donde estaba Gajeel ya estaba tardando demasiado, el tren tampoco se movia, pensé lo peor. Corri lo mas rápido que pude hasta la cabina de control. La abri y estaba Gajeel, en el suelo. Que chingados había pasado? Me acerque a el y un orificio de bala atravesaba su pecho, había mucha sangre. Que había pasado.  
Entonces capte movimiento en la cabina, había alguien mas, pero no era el conductor. No me movi hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. No lo iba a perdonar, lastimo a mi Gajeel, espera MI? Concéntrate Katrina. Un pequeño circulo apareció en mi mano, empece a arrancar todo el metal que había en la ropa de Gajeel, tenia que tener cuidado no podía permitir que el tipo se diera cuenta. Hice una espada con ellos, apunto la pistola hacia mi cabeza y la cargo antes de jalarla el gatillo, tome la espada con mi mano derecha, y grite, se que inmóvil, me levate y corte su cabeza. Su cuerpo callo inerte cerca del de mi amado, amado? Que me esta pasando. Jale el cuerpo de Gajeel para que la sangre del sujeto no lo tocara. Me arrodille frente a la cabeza y la tome por el cabello.

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Te topaste con el "Terror del Sur" – dije mirando fijamente sus ojos aun abiertos sin vida. No me gustaba recordar mi antiguo nombre. Clave la espada en su cabeza, tome el cuerpo con la otra mano y lo jale hasta la puerta con un movimiento de mis dedos la abri y tire el cuerpo y la cabeza, inspeccione el panorama para ver si el conductor estaba por ahí, y ai fue estaba amarrado, baje y me acerque a el, relaje mi cara – tranquilo Señor lo ayudare – dije cortando la soga con la espada.

-Cuidado – grito y apunto detrás de mi. No me dio tiempo de voltear, me atravesó por la espalda con lo que yo crei era un cuchillo debio tomarlo de la cocina.

-Suba al tren - le dije al conductor – yo me encargo – tosi un poco de sangre. Me arrodille en el piso, maldito de verdad me dolia. Estire mi brazo para tomar mi espada, la pateo.

Odiaba usar esta técnica, me parecía un poco asquerosa. Puse mi mano sobre el charco de mi sangre, un circulo, me di vuelta y con algunos movimiento de mis brazos el tipo quedo envuelto en una pequeña soga que había creado con mi sangre, empece a apretarlo el gritaba muy fuerte, obviamente le dolia. Que bueno.

-Katrina – era Gajeel había despertado. Mire al tipo y y lo patee salio disparado lejos de ahí.

-Gajeel estas bien? – dije cuando subi al tren. – Vamonos ya – le dije al conductor.

-Si Señorita – me dijo y puso todo en marcha.

-Yo si, pero mírate – el tenia razón me veía muy mal, llena de sangre, pero a el le costaba mantenerse en pie, mire sus piernas y había un orificio de bala en ambas piernas.

-Gajeel – susurre – ven – puse su brazo sobre mis hombre y empezamos a caminar lentamente.

-No te esfuerzes – me decía.

-HAY ALGUN DOCTOR? NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO POR FAVOR! – gritaba impaciente.

-Yo puedo ayudarles – dijo una pequeña niña que salía de su cubículo.

-No hija – dijo mi mama tomándola de la mano.

-Mamá ellos nos salvaron y yo puedo ayudarlos.

-Por favor necesitamos ayuda urgente – dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella, la niña debía de tener unos 10 o 11 años.

-Ven – tomo mi mano y me llevo al comedor, no había nadie. – acuestalo en la mesa.

-No, primero ella – se quejo Gajeel. Le quite la camiseta y estaba lleno de disparos, crei que solo era uno. Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Como lo ayudaras? – pregunte asustada.

-Tranquila yo también soy maga, puedo curarlos. – dijo antes de empezar a trabajar.

-Magia antigua?

-Si, ahora calmate tu también – empezó a trabajar en Gajeel. – puedes retirar las balajar que aun hay en su cuerpo? – me pregunto.

-Si claro – puse mis manos sobre el, un circulo, y atraje todas las balas como un iman, Gajeel se quejo de dolor – perdóname.

-Gracias – dijeron ambos. Sonríe.

-En que te puedo ayudar hija? – llego un hombre bien parecido, cabello negro corto con rasgos bn definidos.

-Encargarte de ella, esta muy mal aun que no se de cuenta – dijo refiriéndose ami.

-Ven niña – me tomo de la mano y me sento en otra mesa. Primero retiro el cuchillo de mi espalda, para después recostarme y empezar a trabajar.

-Gracias – dije mientras trabajaba en mi.

-Gracias a ustedes, hicieron un gran trabajo.

-Ustedes? – dijo Gajeel – ella se encargo de todo, yo fui un inútil – se escuchaba mejor.

-Claro que no Gajeel, me salvaste, si no te ubieras puesto frente a mi estaría muerta.

-Son magos de metal? – pregunto la niña.

-Yo si, pero el es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro – dije aun quejando de mi herida.

-Nosotros solos sabemos curar, pero es muy útil nunca sabes cuando lo puedes ocupar – dijo el Señor.

-Listo – declaro la niña – ahora deben descansar – yo también ya estaba lista pero ami me costaba mucho moverme, había perdido muchas sangre. El padre de la niña me cargo hasta nuestro lugar. Otro pasajero le ayudo a abrir las camas.

-Se que eres el "terror del sur"- dijo en un susurro el padre. Lo mire asustada – tranquila no dire nada, nos salvaste a todos, con eso te redimiste para mi – me recostó en mi cama y Gajeel me tapo para que durmiera. Ya casi llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-Para mañana en la mañana sus heridas estarán cicatrizadas, ahora descansen y no se muevan mucho – nos dijo el padre.

-Gracias – dijimos ambos a la ves. No quería dormir, había dormido todo el dia pero si quería descansar.

* * *

**Espero que este sea el fic mas largo de esta saga, no me gusta hacerlos muy largo por que se que se vuelven un poco tedioso.**

**Ojala y les alla gustado y creo que ahora si para el lunes o marte tendre la 6ta parte, pienso leer otros fics y relajarme un poco y esperar a que la señora inspiracion llegue sola a mi xD**

**bye chikos XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail**

**"El miedo no es malo, te hace saber tus debilidades... Si conoces tus debilidades, puedes volverte muy fuerte.." _Gildartz_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hice una pequeña escena del tren y otra del Gremio, se llevaran algunas sorpresitas aqui. Yo creo que ahora si me ausentare por un par de dias, pero espero estar de vuelta muy pronto, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a los que me leen. y si tienen algun comentario, queja sujerencia haganmela saber yo lo arreglare enseguida. **

**Yo calculo que para concluir esta saga me faltan uno capitulos asi que dare lo mejor de mi para que les guste el final que le dare (aun que ni yo se cual sera) aun que quiero ke sea super dramatico e inesperado, pero tambien medio tierno y romanticon :3**

**Nos leemos luego chikos, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

Que me había pasado alla afuera. No pude moverme vi a Metalicana muerto y me quede pasmado, que me estaba pasando, yo no era asi. Seguramente era por ella, desde que la conozco e cambiado mucho. No es como cuando estaba con Levy que a pesar de que fuera mi novia me burlaba de ella y le ponía apodos. Lily siempre dijo que cuando encontrara a la chica adecuada cambiara totalmente, ahora hasta pienso cosas románticas. Pero ella es la adecuada, la mire, estaba tan tranquila pero sabia que no dormia. Tal ves, solo tal ves, esa enana se robo mi corazón. No enana no, no puedo creerlo ni siquiera me provoca llamarla de otra manera que no sea su nombre. Idiota.

-Katrina, que fue eso del "terror del sur"? – pregunte haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

-D-de que hablas? – algo era no podía engañarme.

-Escuche al padre de la niña decir que tu eras el terror de sur. Dime – exige.  
ella simplemente volteo la cabeza.

-Maldicion que me digas – dije en un tono mas fuerte golpeando la cama.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero calmate – se sento con cuidado y apoyo su espalda en el pared.

-Y bien?

-Hace uno años, cuando me fui de mi casa, mmm me converti en una chica mala por asi decirlo. Como si fuera de Phanto... – la muy prepotente iba a decir -Phantom Lord, la mire con una sonrisa burlano – lo siento, sabes de que hablo.

-Si te entiendo, mala, continua.

-Entonces mm yo llegaba a los pueblos y destruia todo a mi alcanze por simple diversión. Muchas veces robaba para poder sobrevivir, pero también hacia cosas buenas, que la gente no lo recuerde es otra cosa. Muchas veces llegue a matar a criminales. Pero mas que nada destruia ciudades o partes de ellas, no se por que me dicen el "terror del sur", tal ves es por que la primera ciudad que ataque estaba en el sur, pero no lo se con certeza – asi que esta niña tenia su lado malo - en fin, esos días quedaron atrás, pero como veras aun hay gente que me reconoce.

-Cuando paso lo de hace rato, tu mirada era diferente, sombria y fría...

-Esa era la mirada que tuve casi 3 años mientras fui, otra... – dijo y bajo la cabeza.

Como tuvo la confianza de decirme esto, no hay tanta amistad como que lo hiciera. Esta niña era una torpe, confiar en cualquiera. Yo podría ir a acusarla de sus crímenes y quien sabe cobrar alguna recompensa. Pero por alguna razón, realmente no quería hacerlo. Ella era como yo, en cierto sentido. Dejamos el tema aun lado.

-Que crees que estén haciendo en el Gremio? – pregunto viendo el cielo.

-Esos idiotas peleando o armando escandolo como siempre – tenia que volver a sacar mi lado rudo de alguna manera. Pero ella tenia razón, que estarán haciendo?

-Gajeel, que paso con Levy y tu? Según se tenían una muy buena relación. – pregunto sin verme jugando con su cabello.

-Problemas, ella quería un príncipe como el de sus cuentos y como veras no lo soy – me miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda era hipnotizantes, tuve que desviar la mirada.

-Pues tiene razón, no eres un príncipe, eres algo mejor –le mire y ella no quitaba sus ojos de mi.

-Que? – pregunte sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Si tu eres mejor, tu eres real, no pretender ser alguien que no eres, conmigo eres diferente de lo que me han dicho, pero por algo debe ser no? – me guiño un ojo y sonrio – además talves eres una versión diferente de príncipe, como príncipe del inframundo o algo asi – dijo pensativa.

-Jajajaja – no pude evitar reir de sus ocurrencias, esta niña de verdad estaba loca – jajaja, debes bromear.

-Nada de eso – desvio su mirada de la mia – pienso que con un poco que trabajo podrias llegar a ser la pareja perfecta. Me entiendes? Ser un buen partido. Recuerdo que mi padre quería casarme con alguien, el era todo lo contrario a ti, el si era un príncipe y yo me rehuse, por eso escape de casa.

-Gracias creo, tu tampoco estas mal. Es decir no eres mi tipo, pero no estas mal –dije cerrando los ojos, ella se acerco a mi.

-Y como seria tu tipo? – pregunto acostándose sobre su estomago arqueando su espalda, tenia una buena vista de su escote desde mi posición.

-No es que estes mal, pero me gustan un poco mas pequeñas y frágiles y delicadas, que sean mas que cuerpo que tengan personalidad y que sean inteligentes – me di cuenta de que estaba describiendo a Levy, rayos.

-Osea Levy..

-Si y no, es decir, no tengo un estereotipo. Simplemente me gustan las mujeres bellas como tu y ya – dije como tu? Abrió los ojos sorprendida, si, si dije como tu.

-Crees que soy bella? – no me quedaba salida, de imbécil abri la boca.

-Si eres muy bella y tienes muy buen cuerpo, eres independiente, eso me gusta mucho de ti – me gusta mucho, que chingados me esta pasando?

-Te gusto? Jajaja, Gajeel ya cállate cada ves metes mas la pata jajajaja – se burlo de mi, yo me sonroje y voltee la cabeza. Tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a verla – tu...tambien me gustas – me sorprendi. se acerco y me beso, abrio un la boca y nuestras lenguas empezaron a moverse juntas, nos separamos.

-Yo nunca dije que me gustaras.

-Tu acciones lo dicen – talves tenia razón, talves me gustaba. Se acostó a mi lado tratando de no lastimarme, cosa que no logro, pero no dije nada, me gustaba tenerla asi.

Maldita sea...cai.

**Natsu POV**

-Todo esta muy aburrido aquí! – golpee la mesa - Gray vamos a pelear.

-No ahora no, Natsu, estoy ocupado – desde que Gray era novio de Juvia era tan aburrido. Y no estaba Gajeel para hacerlo enojar.

-Juvia cree que Gray debe de ir a pelear con Natsu, parece estar muy aburrido – escuche decir a Juvia.

-Solo por que tu lo pides – le dijo antes de besarla. Por que eran tan empalagosos?

-Vamos Gary! – corri hacia el parque y empezamos a pelear. Después de un rato nos cansamos y nos recostamos debajo del árbol de cerezos.

-Gray, que se siente tener sexo? –pregunte, no es que fuera virgen verdad, pero... aquien engaño si lo era y Gray lo sabia.

-No lo puedo explicar, es algo tan delicioso y mas cuando es con la persona que amas, el verla gemir por lo que le haces, el que te pida mas y grite tu nombre, es grandioso.

-Crees que...

-Que es lo que sientes por Lucy? – me interrumpio por que no me dejaba terminar de hablar.

-Mm bueno pues Lucy es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho, daría mi vida por ella...pero que tiene que ver ella en esto.

-No nada, simplemente estamos hablando. Y por Lissana que sientes?

-Pues también es mi amiga, pero con ella es diferente, con ella tengo un compromiso previo, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro..

-Es por Lucy? – como rayos lo adivino.

-No no no claro que no – empece a reirme.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, la deseas? – hicimos silencio.

-Nunca había pensando en eso, Lissana no se es mi amiga y no la veo de esa manera. Pero Lucy cada ves que la veo se me para y no puedo dejar de pensar -en hacerla mia, lo malo es que esta medio loca – dije pensando en ella.

-Y la otra? – pregunto indeferente.

-Es que no se cuando estoy con Lissana me divierto y la quiero mucho, pero no es igual que con Lucy, con Lucy me molesta que los demás le digan que se ve bonita y cuando Loki la abraza, te juro que me dan ganas de quemarlo – podía imaginar a todos los que la deseaban.

-Natsu, idiota lo que tu tienes es que estas enamorado – dictamino.

-Enamorado, de lucy encerio? Es decir era muy buena amiga y la quería pero algo asi como estar enamorado ya son palabras mayores y si ella no sentía lo mismo por mi.

-Además quien me asegura que ella siente lo mismo? No voy a ir como tonto a decirle, Lucy te amo serias mi novia y te casarías conmigo, no puedo hacer eso Gray. – dije mientras agitaba mis brazos en el aire e hinchaba mis mejillas.

-Claro que no idiota, no puedes pedirle matrimonio de primera, eso es con el tiempo, simplemente dile lo que sientes – me dijo después de golpearme.

-Pero yo le prometi a Lissana...

-Seguro ella entenderá, pero ahora ve por tu chica – me animo, nos levantamos. De verdad este hombre era mi mejor amigo, lo abrace y al parecer le sorprendio pero me devolvió el abrazo. – ahora ve corre.

-Gracias Gray

-De nada hermano – sonrio.

Corri hasta el gremio, pero ella no estaba ahí. Levy me dijo que no se había sentido bien y que se iba a casa, me apresure a su casa y entre por la ventana como siempre.

-Por que no usas la puerta?! – me grito Lucy cuando me vio entrar.

-Lucy yo lo siento, pero es que tenia que decirte que.. – vamos Natsu este no era el momento para que te diera pena.

-Decirme que Natsu? Todo esta bien? – no no esta bien me gustas y quiero tenerte ya para mi, pensé.

-Lucy, yo mmm, este, quería decirte que – no podía decirlo era demasiado complicado. Asi que la tome por los hombros y la bese. Nos separamos después de un par d segundos. – eso era lo que quería decirte.

-Natsu... – baje la cabeza esperando lo peor. Ya podía oírla. O en su defecto me daría la paliza de mi vida. Pero no, todo lo contrario. – Natsu! – grito y brinco a mis brazos, ambos caimos al suelo. – no sabes cuanto espere esto, crei que tu y Lissana – empezó a llorar.

-No Lucy, lo que siento por ti es mas grande, además también te deseo – dije mientras recorria su cintura asta tocar su culo.

-Sabes un secreto – se acerco a mi oído – yo también te deseo – ambos sonreímos como dos complices.

A la mañana siguiente llegamos juntos tomados de la mano, Lissana nos miro, sonrio y asientio con la cabeza, lo tome como que no le molestaba. Todos se impactaron pero lo entendieron.

-Ya era hora Natsu – dijo Erza feliz por nosotros.

-Eso es Natsu como hombre – grito Elfman.

-Alejate de ella, ella es mia! – venia el pequeño Jonah corriendo hacia mi. Cuando toco mi pierna sentí como si un rayo me atravesara y me lanzo lejos.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Lucy, mientras sacudia su mano.

-Tu también lo sentiste? – pregunte preocupado por mi novia. Ella asintió. No podía ser el mocoso tenia magia, y aparentemente era de Rayos o electricidad. Un nuevo miembro iba a ingresar al Gremio.

* * *

**Quise hacer algo diferente y hablar sobre lo que estaban haciendo en el Gremio mientras ellos estaban en la mision. Se que no es mucho pero almenos Lucy y Natsu ya son novios, y descubrimos que Jonah tambien tiene magia xD**

**Ojala y les alla gustado, actualizare lo mas pronto posible se lo prometo. Este fic ya se convirtio en mi bebe y tengo que cuidarlo y guiarlo bien :D**

**Gracias a mis lectores Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail.**

**"El amor nos hace más fuertes... y es el amor lo que nos hace débiles..." _Makarov_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chikos, aki vengo a dejarles otro capitulo es un poco corto, ya lo tenia parcialmente terminado pero hoy le di los ultimos tokes, espero y lo disfruten **

**Gracias a todos los que me comentan y me leen *-***

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Katrina POV**

Llegamos a nuestro destino, Crocus. Tomamos nuestro equipaje y buscamos un hotel. Todos estaban llenos. Seguimos caminando por la ciudad mientras todos nos miraban extrañados y murmuraban cosas. Estaba acostumbrada y no le tome importancia

-Gajeel, tengo entendido, que tu, Natsu y Wendy, no les va muy bien con los transportes. Pero yo te vi muy bien – la pregunta estaba implícita.

-De hecho yo tampoco lo se, supongo que tenia la cabeza en otro lugar – contrsto sin mirarme.

-En otro lugar o en otra persona? – me pare frente a el para impedir su avance.

-Tsk, no te creas tan especial – se burlo de mi.

-Se que lo soy – sonreí a mis anchas y segui caminando.

-Y la modesta no vino, jajaja – me tomo de la cintura y me sento en sus hombros. Era demasiado alto me aferre a su cabeza.

De esta manera seguimos caminando hasta que alfin encontrams un lugar. El problema es que solo quedaba una habitación de una cama. Gajeel y yo nos miramos durante un instante y me sonroje.

-Yo dormiré en el sillón, no te preocupes – dijo ofreciéndole el dinero a la recepcionista.

-Es que... quiero que duermas conmigo – me sonroje aun mas.

-Estas segura de eso? – pregunto la recepcionista. Supongo que al lado de Gajeel yo me miraba como una niña pequeña.

-Si estoy segura – sonreí y busque la mano de el Redfox. Nos entrego la llave y buscamos la habitación. Estaba en el maldito tercer piso.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto nos sentamos en la cama, en silencio total. Deje caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás y abri lo brazos, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, me dolia el cuerpo horrible sentía mis musculos agarrotados. Mire a Gajeel. Me levante y encedi un radio que había en el tocador, empezó a sonar Mana (no se me ocurrio un nombre xD) amaba a ese grupo. Regrese a la cama y me sente detrás de Gajeel con las piernas abiertas. Lo abrace y lo recosté sobre mi, empece a jugar con su cabello, el se venia igual de cansado que yo o mas. Empece a cantar.

No sabía de tristezas,  
ni de lágrimas, ni nada,  
que me hicieran llorar...

Yo sabía de cariño,  
de ternura..  
Porque a mí desde pequeño,  
eso me enseñó mamá...  
eso me enseñó mamá...

Eso y muchas cosas más...

Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré,  
yo era muy feliz,  
yo vivía muy bien...

Hasta que... te conocí...  
vi la vida con dolor,  
no te miento fui feliz,  
aunque conmuy poco amor...

Y muy tarde comprendí,  
que no te debía amar...  
porque ahora pienso en ti,  
más que ayer, mucho más

-Eso es lo que sientes? – se incorporo.

-De que hablas Gajeel? – de verdad estaba confundida.

-Asi sientes esto? Tu y yo? Empezaste a vivir con dolor? – estaba muy molesto.

-Jajajaja – me fulmino con la mirada – claro que no Gajeel, te quiero mucho, eres muy especial para mi. Es solo una canción, disculpa si se entendio otra cosa – el radio siguió sonando, y empezó la canción de Gotye, hearts a mess – creo que tampoco debo cantar esa – sonreí.

-Por que no? Es una buena canción.

Pick apart  
The pieces of your heart  
And let me peer inside  
Let me in  
Where only your thoughts have been  
Let me occupy your mind  
As you do mine

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you, you can't live like this

You have lost  
(Too much love)  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
(It's not enough)  
You just threw away the key  
(To your heart)

You don't get burned  
('Cause nothing gets through)  
It makes it easier  
(Easier on you)  
But that much more difficult for me  
To make you see…

Cantaba bastante bien, jajaja la verdad es que no, cantaba horrible pero lo hacia con sentimiento y eso le agregaba algo diferente a la cancion, tenia una voz muy ronca y se oia sexy. Decidi ayudarle un poco, talves con mi voz se haría armonía y se escucharía mejor. Cuando empece a cantar se sorprendio pero me siguió, realmente nos oíamos muy bien. La canción termino, nos mirábamos fijamente. Fue como si algo me quemara por dentro. Tome impulso y brinque a sus brazos, caimos al suelo y nos empezamos a besar como si no hubiera mañana, nos dabamos pequeñas mordidas, jalones de cabello. Sentir esa mirada clavada en mi, esos ojos rojos mirándome fijamente, saber que me deseaba a mi, que creía que era bella y que le gustaba, hacia que me mojara como nunca.

Se levanto y empezó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente, lo imite pero me deje la ropa interior asi como el sus boxers. Camino hacia mi lentamente haciendo ke me recostara en la cama, no nos soltábamos la mirada, su mirada tan varonil y salvaje. Me beso, y jalo mi labio mordio mi labio inferior haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de el, no me importo. Fue besando mi cuello, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos, empezó a pasar su lengua por mis pezones para después engullirlos, mantuvo su boca en uno mientras que con su mano se reacreaba en el otro, puse mis manos en su espalda y empece a aruñarlo, no dejaba de gemir me esta provocando un placer inexplicable y apenas empezábamos.

**Gajeel POV**

El sabor de sus pechos era indescriptible muy dulce, el oir su corazón agitarse y los gemidos que salían de su boca me indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Era hora de cobrar deudas, pero no había prisas. Empece a besar su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad, me detuvo y empece a olerla. Ese olor, a hembra, a mujer, a deseo. Levante la mirada y ella estaba obervandome mientras mordia su labio inferior. Se veía tan sexy la desgraciada. Hazlo, me pedia con los ojos, le sostuve la mirada mientras pasaba mi lengua por su entrepierna, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. Entonces se me ocurrio una idea, hice mi lengua de acero, la volvi a pasar y suspiro mas fuerte esta ves. Se veía tan bien, totalmente depilada. Se me hacia agua la boca. El introduje mi lengua y sus gemidos aumentaban. A ella de verdad le urgía un hombre, que bueno que yo estaba aquí. Me aferre a su clítoris haciéndola gritar cada ves mas fuerte, meti un dedo dentro de ella, estaba tan mojada que no tarde en meter otro.

-Mmm Gajeel, aah – decía mi nombre entre suspiros, arqueo su espalda – Gajeel no pares, por favor no pares – suplico. No pensaba determe hasta que se viniera en mi boca, aumente la velocidad de mis dedos y sus gritos aumentaron.

-Katrina quiero que te vengas en mi boca, vente para mi – casi parecía que necesitaba el permiso ya que no tardo ni 3 segundo en venirse, arqueo tanto tu espalda que pensé que se lastimaría.

-Mmm Gajeel, eso fue... aah – suspiro cuando termino de venirse,

-Y apenas es la botana – me recosté junto a ella para dejarla descansar un rato. Empezó a dibujar figuras en mi pecho y a unir las cicatrices de bala que había en el. Despues de un par de minutos – lista?

-Si – intente moverme pero ella no me lo permiti – quiero estar arriba – idea me parecía muy tentadora pero tal ves se lastimaría y se me acabaría la diversión.

-En un rato, deja que yo lleve la situación por ahora – tenia una mirada intensa y se notaba a leguas que ardia en deseo.

-Esta bien – dijo después de un momento para volver a recostarse. Me acosta arriba de ella con mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

Ella tenia una respiración muy agitada estaba muy nerviosa o anciosa, tomo mi cara en sus manos y se acerco para besarme. Inmediatamente su lengua empezó a jugar con la mia y pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba. Tome mi miembro y lo coloque en la entrada de su intimidad, empece a empujar lentamente, sin dejar de besarnos pude sentir como hacia un gesto de dolor, cuando iba a poco menos de la mitad, abrió lo ojos y separo su rostro del mio. Era tan estrecha que casi dolia, pero era tan delicioso saber que yo la estaba abriendo. Cuando ya estuve totalmente adentro me quede quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a mi.

-Te duele? – pregunte al ver sus ojos rojos.

-Un poco, hace años que no estoy con un hombre – me atrajo hacia ella y me beso, mordio mi labio de la misma manera que yo hice con ella. – Gajeel, quiero que me hagas tuya – clavo sus uñas en mi espalda.

Empece a embestirla con cuidado al principio para después incrementar mi ritmo, vaya al menos había valido la pena tanto esperar, podía sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían alrededor de mi.

-Aaah ya puedo estar arriba? – pregunto ansiosa sin dejar de gemir y gritar.

-Jajaja si ya – me sali de ella con cuidado. Y me acosté boca arriba. Lentamente se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, y poco a poco introdujo mi miembro en ella. -Empezo a subir y bajar lentamente, cuando se acostumbro a tenerme adentro lo hizo cada vez mas y mas rápido, no podía creerlo esta niña me tenia alucinando. Estubimos asi 10 minutos, en los que ella incanzable pedia mas y mas.

Un grito ahogado me anuncio que estaba apunto de venirse otras y yo quería hacerlo con ella. La levante y la puse a gatas la tome de la cintura y sin -miramientos la penetre de una vez. Grito pero ya no me importo, segui hasta que sus gritos de dolor se volvieron de placer.

-Katrina me voy a venir, me voy a venir adentro de ti – bufe mientras descargaba todo mi deseo dentro de ella.

-Aaah Gajeel – grito de placer. – puedo acostarme? – respiraba por la boca muy cansada.

-Si claro linda – me sali y ella dejo caer su cuerpo, me recosté a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Gajeel eso fue...wow – suspiro, mientras volteaba a verme y sonreía complacida.

-Descansa, alrato iremos a comer algo esta bien – la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi. Dormimos abrazados un par de horas.

* * *

**ke tal, ke les parecio chikos, al fin se les dio a estos dos xD **

**me ubiera gustado se un poco ma explicita en algunas cosas pero como es mi primer fic lemmon me siento un poco incomoda**

**pero a ustedes que les parecio chikos, dejen reviews  
**

**Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**Se me acaba de ocurrir algo al final de cada capitulo pondre una frase de Fairy tail.**

**"Hay gente en este mundo que disfruta estando solo, pero no hay nadie capaz de soportar la soledad" _Makarov_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicos aqui el capitulo 8, espero les agrade. Estamos a pocos capitulos del gran final y creanme ni se lo esperan. **

**Ojala y lo disfruten, dejen reviews. Besos :***

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Los próximos días transcurrieron de la misma manera. Teniamos sexo por la mañana, nos íbamos a la cumplir con el trabajo que era la misión, cosa sencilla. Volvíamos al hotel nos duchábamos y arreglábamos salíamos a comer o cenar. Volvíamos y teníamos sexo otra ves. Podía llegar a tener este tipo de vida, pensaba muy seguido para mis adentros. Verla dormir, diciendo mi nombre en sueños. Algo dentro de mi empezó a...mmm crecer. Algo en mi pecho, ya no me sentía solo, su tacto era como si electricidad recorriera mu cuerpo. Era feliz a su lado. Muy feliz...que estoy diciendo? Talves, me enamore de esta niña, ella logro cambiar mi vida en un par de días. Algo que nadie había logrado. Me gustaba verla divertise mientras estábamos trabajando y moria de celos cada que alguien se acerca y le decía lo bonita que se veía.

Ella no necesita nadie que se lo diga, yo se lo puedo decir. Por que es verdad, es hermosa. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada que decía mi nombre. Tsk, maldita sea, cero que me enamore y mucho.

**Katrina POV**

Gajeel y yo estábamos regresando al hotel tomados de la mano. Al final de la calle algo capto mi atención, era Jonah, que hacia aquí? Corri hacia el soltando a Gajeel, cuando estaba a dos metros de el, alguien me derribo poniendo un cuchillo en mi garganta, que iluso, pensé. Estaba apunto de destruir el cuchillo cuando otro sujeto apareció, y amenzo con asesinar a Jonah, donde rayos estaba Gajeel?

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por rostro, no escuchaba que era lo que decían, el que me tenia sujeta empeso a cortar mi ropa, me resiste y me sujeto la cola de caballo, jalándola mas con cada movimiento que hacia. No tenia otra opción, cubri mi mano con plata y la hice tan afilada como un sable. Movi mi brazo hacia atrás.

-Acaso crees que permitiré que me hieras con eso? – me dijo al tiempo que reia a carcajadas.

-No, pienso herirte – sonreí. Y de un rápido movimiento corte todo mi cabello. Cuando quede libre brinque hacia Jonah. Desaparecio y fui a dar con el piso.

-Que haces estas bien? Por que cortaste tu cabello? – pregunto Gajeel

-Que paso?

-No lo se, simplemente corriste, te arrodillaste cortaste tu cabello , y brincaste para caer al suelo – no podía creerlo, una ilusión. Pero fue tan real, podía sentir el filo del cuchillo en mi cuello. Le conte lo que había visto y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Ven vámonos, quien quiera que fuera ya no esta aquí, lamento no averte protegido – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y me daba un beso. Fue a recoger lo que quedaba de mi cabello y me lo entrego. Suspire al verlo.

-Mi cabello – susurre y lo apreté.

-Te ves mejor asi – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabeza.

-Gracias - brinque a sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente.

-Estamos en media calle – me recordó. Lo jale y nos dirigimos directamente al hotel.

Al entrar, cerro la puerta con seguro. Me aprisiono entre la pared y el. Empezó a besar mi cuello mientras me tomaba por la cintura, sus manos empezaron a bajar, apretó mi culo provocándome gemidos, me tomo de los muslos y me levanto, aprentando mi cuerpo contra la pared. Su cara quedo justo en medio de mis pechos, mordio mi blusa y empezó a despedasarla, mientras yo reia encantada por la actitud salvaje de el. Se detuvo y me bajo. Lo mire extrañada.

-Katrina... – su mirada se ensombrecio. Empece a preocuparme.

-Que sucede Gajeel? – busque su mirada, pero el me esquivaba.  
Paso alrededor de un minuto, que me parecio eterno. Ambos en total silencio.

-Katrina, te amo – dijo en un susurro. Trague saliva y el sonrio al oir mi reacción.

-Gajeel yo... – no sabia que contestar, obvio sentía algo por el, pero que? – yo no.. yo no puedo, Jonah... – baje la cabeza.

-Lo se, el es tu vida, pero quisiera poder entrar a ella algún dia – dijo mientras me besaba tiernamente. Sonrei.

-Ire a.. a arreglar mi cabello – dije mientras el me soltaba, tome mis tijeras y entre al baño.

Empece a cortar cuidadosamente tratando de darle alguna forma, mi fleco estaba intacto asi que lo deje asi. Por que Gajeel me había dicho eso? De verdad lo sentía. Y mas importante que sentía yo? Sabia que lo que sentía por el era grande pero tanto asi como amar, no estaba segura. Es cierto que durante nuestra estancia aquí muchos han coqueteado conmigo y yo no les tomo importancia o los ignoro. Pero cuando una mujer se acerca a el quisiera arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades. Opp Katrina, calmate tranquila, inhale y exhale varias veces. Muchos me han preguntado si Gajeel es mi novio por la manera en que nos miramos. Bien analicemos como van las cosas con el. Siempre nos miramos fijamente, cuando pienso en el se me acelera el corazón, sonrio cada que lo escucho hablar, me duele su dolor, y me mata la idea de perderlo. Su felicidad es la mia y... o no.

-Gajeel! – grite.

-Que pasa? –dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Repiteme lo que sientes por mi... – otros silencio que parecio eterno.

-Te amo – mi corazón brinco, mi cuerpo temblo.

-Otra ves.

-Te amo – sentía mariposas en el estomago y una estúpida sonrisa se formo en mi cara.

-Otra ves...

-TE AMO! – me grito, un par de lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. O no, cai. Pero era tan feliz.

-Yo también te amo – dije casi en un susurro, peo sabia que el me escucharía. Me di la vuelta y abri la puerta, el estaba... su expresión no tuvo precio, me acerque a el – yo también te amo – repeti mientras entrelazaba mis brazos detrás de su cuello y lo bese. Al fin reacciono el también y me devolvió el beso. Me separe de el – en que estábamos? – dije sugiriendo que volviéramos a donde nos habíamos quedado.

Me levanto en vilo, apretándome contra la pared, me empezó a comer a besos y mordidas, volvi a reirme por las cosquillas y por el placer. Tome su camiseta con fuerza y la rasgue. Entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale hacia atrás, fui pasando mi lengua por su cuello provocando que su piel se erizara y provocando uno que otro gemido. Lo mordí y me gruño, me encantaba cuando actuaba salvaje. Se dio vuelta y me arrojo a la cama, tomo mi pantalón de la parte superior y rompió el botón para jalarlo bruscamente. Era una lastima amaba esos pantalones. Con un par de movimientos de mis brazos yo también le quite su pantalón, y el se quito la botas.

Se puso encima de mi y pude sentirlo tan duro, suspire.

-Pidemelo – susurro en mi oído. Mi piel se erizo, lo deseaba realmente quería que me hiciera suya.

-Gajeel... hazme tuya – mordio un furia mi cuello – aaaah – grite entre placer y dolor.

Hicimos el amor como nunca en estos días, no fue agresivo como siempre, fue tierno y dulce. Pero igual de placentero, se vino adentro de mi como siempre. Y pensé algo que no había pensando en estos días. Y si quedaba embarazada. Que iba a hacer, Gajeel estaba listo para ser padre? O me iba a dejar sola con dos niños. Toque mi vientre y suspire, acción que no paso inadvertida para el. Puso su mano sobre la mia y me sonrio. Lo tome como quema apoyaría pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Ya habíamos terminado nuestra parte del trabajo, y decidimos ir a conocer la ciudad, era enorme. Y al parecer había una especia de circo, decidimos ir a ver, bueno yo lo decidi y convenci a Gajeel de ir. Estábamos afuera viendo a los animales había de todo tipo y eran bonitos. Pero uno llamo mi atención, era un enorme gato negro con rayas azules, no podía ser, era el. Gajeel miro mi reacción y siguió mi mirada. Brinque la pequeña cerca que separaba a los animales de la gente y corri hasta la jaula donde el estaba, me arrodille tomando los barrotes con las manos.

-Tseng eres tu? – pregunte desesperada. Me miro por encima de su hombro.

-Katrina? – se giro totalmente, estaba lleno de cicatrices, que le había hecho?

-Tseng, me alegra mucho verte, que te paso? – las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-Después de que nos separamos, me atraparon – se acerco a mi y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Te he extrañado mucho, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-No Katrina vete, te reconocerán – me empujo con sus patas.

-Tseng no puedo, mírate – unos hombres del circo empezaron a acercarse a mi. – esta noche vendre por ti, y nos iremos – me levante y sali corriendo, con Gajeel detrás de mi. Me sente en un parque pero el Redfox aun no aparecia.

-Uff corres rápido – se sento a mi lado.

-Viste a ese animal? – asintió – es Tseng, el siempre estuvo conmigo cuando... tu sabes, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí – lo mire fijamente.

-De acuerdo, tienes algún plan?

-Que si tengo un plan? Ja – me levante, era hora de poner mi plan en marcha. Estábamos vistiéndonos en el hotel, ya había caído la noche eran alrededor de las 10. – lleva las maletas al tren, sale a las 11 aun tenemos tiempo, empezare sin ti. Alcánzame cuando puedas de acuerdo? – dije antes de amarra una pañoleta tapando mi nariz y mi boca, dejando solo mis ojos expuestos. – Recuerda silencioso como una noche.

Ambos vestíamos de negro, Gajeel había agarrado su cabello con una liga que le di. Pase junto al espejo y me estremeci al ver mi reflejo. Terror del sur, paso por mi mente. Mi mirada ardia en furia, tenia que sacar a mi amigo de ahí. Abrimos una ventana y salimos cada quien en direcciones opuestas. Brincando por los tejados, podía escuchar las pisadas de Gajeel, ese hombre era tan cauteloso como un elefante en patines.

Llegue al circo, no había nadie a la vista, pero tenia que tener cuidado. Empece a acercarme, brinque la cerca en silencio, algunos animales que estaban sueltos me miraron, me mantuve quieta hasta que siguieron cada quien en lo suyo. Segui avanzando, buscando a Tseng, cuidando que los animales no se asustaran y que la gente no me viera. Cosa sencilla. De reojo mire las rayas azul brillante de Tseng, corri hasta el. Me miro y se emociono, le hice una seña de que guadara silencio y asi lo hizo.

-Vigila que nadie venga – me acerque a el y bese su cabeza.

Tome los barrotes con mis manos, un sello mágico ilumino un poco la carpa, hice fuerza y los separe lo suficiente para que el saliera. Cuando lo hizo brinco encima de mi y empezó a lamber mi cara. Realmente extrañaba a este pequeño jugueton.

-Hey tu que haces? – grito alguien apuntándonos con una lintera.

-Corre! – grite a Tseng, y lo hicimos. Tire la cerca y los animales empezaron a correr.

-Sube! – me indico Tseng. Me sente en su lomo – sujetate – empezó a correr, extrañaba esa sensación. Mire a Gajeel.

-PARA! – freno en seco. – Gajeel, detenlos – apunte a los animales y gente que venia detrás de nosotros.

-Vayanse. Nos vemos en el tren – dijo quedándose atrás.

-Ya oiste vamos al tren – empezó a correr otra ves. Llegamos en alrededor 10 minutos, nos metimos en un callejón a esperar a mi amado. Me quite la pañoleta de la cara y me cambie la blusa y puse una capa negra sobre Tseng. Después de unos minutos de insertudumbre, alquien cayo detrás de nosotros.

-Vamonos ya es hora – nos empujo. Entramos al tren y todo el mundo nos observaba. Supongo que si alguien entrara con un gato negro gigante, casi del tamaño de un tigre, yo también me sorprendería. Llegamos a nuestros lugares, primera clase otra ves, entramos y cerramos la puerta. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro con Tseng en medio.

-Ahora me lo puedes explicar? – pregunto Gajeel viéndome jugar con Tseng.

-Que? – clavo la mirada en Tseng.

-Yo te lo explico, soy Tseng, fui compañero de Katrina durante 3 años. Al separnos me atraparon, me confie y desde entonces estoy en ese horrible circo. Este collar bloque mi poder mágico, por eso no e podido escapar, lo e intentado pero he aquí las consecuencias – dijo viendo sus cicatrices. Rasque su cabeza y detrás de sus orejas. – me lo quitas? – refiriéndose al collar, lo hice. Gajeel quedo un poco sorprendido al oirlo hablar.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no entiendo el hecho de que seas un gato negro gigante con rayas azules.

-Yo tampoco entiendo por que Katrina esta contigo, y no te lo pregunto o si – Tseng seguía siendo tan altanero como siempre.

-Jajajaja, te llevaras bien con Lily – dijo Gajeel pasando la mano por le lomo de Tseng.

-Lo mas curioso es que eno es un Exceed como Lily, Happy o Wendy, no tengo idea que lo que es. Simplemente lo encontre cuando era un cachorroy habiamos estado juntos desde entonces - estaba feliz de tener a mi complice otraves conmigo.

Escuchamos que el encargado del vagon se acercaba y tal ves se daría cuenta que los que robaron el circo eramos nosotros.

Tseng, pequeño – susurre, el asintió y redujo su tamaño almenos unas 5 veces. Se sento en mis piernas y se acurruco.

-Buenas noches, boletos – le entregamos nuestros boletos – que bonito gatito – dijo cuando miro a Tseng. Simplemente reir, se retiro.

-Será mejor que te quedes asi el resto del camino. Descansa, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estoy aquí. – lo abrace y se durmió. Gajeel no dejaba de verme con ternura, pero sin decir nada.

* * *

**Ke les parecio? No pienso explicar que es Tseng, por que yo tampoco lo se, simplemente se me ocurrio xD**

**ojala les aya gustado,ya quedan poco capitulos para el gran final xD (me siento como telenovela) xD**

**dejen sus criticas, comentario etc  
**

**Ciao Chikos XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail**

**"Aunque no pueda verte... Incluso si nuestros caminos se tornan diferentes... Siempre estaré velando por ti'" _Makarov_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas chikos, ya alfin aqui esta el 9, crei que no podria terminar, se me atravesaron tantas cosas pero alfin a las 4:20 A.M lo pude terminar. **

**Ojala lo disfuten mucho, ami me encanto escribirlo, aun estoy pensando en el final asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o lo que sea adelante con toda confianza  
**

**con ustesdes, el capitulo 9.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

Al regresar al Gremio, Gajeel y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos ocultarlo. Y para que hacerlo. Ah si, Levy. Gajeel me aseguro que no había problemas y si los había no le importaba, Jonah y yo eramos su vida ahora. Desde que bajamos del tren y dejamos las cosas en mi casa, fuimos caminando al gremio tomados de la mano, no faltaban las miradas indiscretas de algunos habitantes que ya nos conocían. Bueno nos miraban a nosotros o al gato gigante que nos acompañaba.

-Nos paramos frente a las puertas del Gremio.

-Estas lista? – pregunto, me limite a asentir con la cabeza – no te preocupes yo te protejere.

-Yaaa! Hay que entrar – dijo Tseng impaciente.

-Jajaja – reimos juntos.

Abrimos ambas puertas y entramos lentamente, todos nos miraron pero no hacían ningún comentario. Lleve a Gajeel y a Tseng hasta la mesa que compartia con Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy y sus respectivos Exceeds. Nos sentamos en silencio y pusimos nuestras manos sobre la mesa. Tseng se sento en silencio cerca de mi. Miramos a todos esperando que alguien dijera algo.

-Por favor alguien haga un comentario, no lo quiero decir yo! – grito Natsu.

-Se gustan – dijo Happy sentándose sobre la cabeza de Gajeel.

-Jajajaja – reimos juntos.

-Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Gray con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas – dije y apreté su mano. – crei que nunca iba a encontrar el hombre para mi, pero al parecer lo hice – lo mire a los ojos, -esos ojos de fuego.

-Nunca me había sentido asi por nadie – tomo mi cara con su mano, pero observo como lo miraban los demás y volvió a su pose de rudo.

-Juvia piensa que Gajeel esta muy cambiado, se ve feliz, y a Juvia la alegra que Gajeel sea feliz. – dijo timida la peliazul.

-Gracias Juvia, tu también te ves feliz – hizo esa sonrisa seductora que me tenia loca.

-Me agrada mucho tu nuevo corte – felicito Lucy.

-Gracias es un poco extraño nunca lo había tenido tan corto – sacudi mi cabello con mi mano.

-Parece el corte de un hombre – critico Natsu mientras hinchaba sus mejillas.

-Almenos tienes que admitir que me veo mas masculina yo, CABELLO ROSA! – saque mi lengua en señal de burla.

-Jajajaja – reimos – sabes que estoy bromeando – lo abrace mientras le sonreía – me gusta mucho tu cabello, el color es genial – entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y jugué con el un rato, mientras todos seguíamos riendo por los peinado que yo le hacia.

-Y el gato? – volvió a preguntar Gray, mientras todos se estiraban para verlo.

-Amm, Tseng – me limite a decir. Me observo.

-Hola, soy Tseng compañero de Katrina – sonrio, tenia demasiados dientes se veía algo macabro.

-Aaaah! – gritaron todos. Tseng solo se rio.

-En donde esta ese Lily que mencionaron? – pregunto y veíamos que el se acercaba

-Soy yo – dijo parándose frente a el.

-Crees que me divertiré con esta cosita, esto como de desayuno, idiota – le dijo a Gajeel, algo molesto. Lily entro en forma de combate – ok las cosas ya -cambiaron – se agazapo y salto sobre el.

-Tseng! – grite.

-Tranquila, Lily sabe cuidarse solo – dijo Gajeel.

-Tranquila? Tranquila? Lily es un Exceed y Tseng es un gato asesino – por un momento olvide que estábamos con los demás.

-Asesino? – dijeron todos al unison.

-Mmm, esto, amm, verán.. – que les iba a decir?

-AGUA! – se escucho al fondo del Gremio. Y callo una cubeta de agua sobre mi. Reconoci la voz. Levy. Me limite a ver a Gajeel, pidiéndole permiso para matar esa mocosa impertinente.

-No la lastimes mucho – enarque una ceja – no la estoy defendiendo. – yo no era una mujer celosa asi que no me molesto. Pero pagaría por lo del agua.

-Cual es tu problema? – me fui acercando a ella mientras me ajustaba un par de guanteletes de plata que había comprado en Crocus (Guantelete es esa parte de la armadura que va en los antebrazos).

-Tu eres mi problema – sentencio molesta. Mire a Gajeel por encima de mi hombro.

-Por el? Jajaja, no pienso seguir tu juego niñita – era de verdad pequeña. Pero no conocía su magia, sabia lo básico, pero nunca la había visto a ella usarla, era un poco intimidante. – Pero bueno, adelante Levy, dame tu mejor golpe y dependiendo de el veremos que pasa.

Me que inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados esperando que me golpeara, espere casi un minuto y no lo hizo.

-Eres una cobar... – me dio un puñetazo que me obligo a retroceder dos pasos. De verdad me había golpeado fuerte. Pude sentir un poco de sangre en mi boca. Inhale profundo. Podía sentirlo, estaba volviendo, no, no detente.

-Que te pasa, te das por vencida? – dijo altanera. Esboze una sonrisa, mis guanteletes empezaron a tener una forma puntiaguada, la mire.

-Vas a morir – brinque hacia ella, retrocedio y cayo al suelo – Aaargg – grite, pero alguien me detuvo.

-Katrina contrólate – me decía Gajeel al oído.

-Sueltame Gajeel, ella quiere pelear, entonces eso tendrá suéltame – me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura y me levanto del suelo, solo podía mover mis brazos y piernas. Cuando me canse deje caer el cuerpo hacia adelante. Levy seguia ahí observándome asustada.

-Vamos cariño, no lo vale – beso mi cabeza con ternura yo sonreí. Me bajo. Levy ya se había levantado. Empece a caminar hacia ella, Gajeel al no ver crueles intensiones me lo permitio.

-Escuchame bien – la tome por los hombros y la levante – Gajeel es mio, tuviste tu oportunidad con el y no la aprovechaste, no supiste hacerlo feliz. Míralo ahora – ordene – esta irreconocible, todos dicen que cambio para bien, sabes por que es eso, - desvio su mirada de la mia – MIRAME! – grite – es por amor, yo también lo amo y no permitere que lo alejes de mi lado – la solte y cayo otra ves – y agradécele, el te salvo la vida – me di la vuelta y regrese a la mesa.

-Que fue eso? – pregunto Wendy, la fulmine con la mirada. Gajeel tomo mi barbilla obligándome a voltear con el, cubrió mis ojos con su mano.

-Relaja la mirada, no me gusta verte asi, no lo vuelvas a hacer – hice caso y relaje mi mirada, mas no le prometi nada.

-Lo siento Wendy – susurre.

-Gajeel.. – era Levy, la ignore – Gracias por salvarme – sonrio y toco el brazo de mi amado.

-No hay por que Levy – se dio vuelta y se marcho.

Sentia que la cabeza me iba a explotar, no podía seguir reaccionando asi tenia que controlarlo. A todo esto, donde estaba Jonah.

-Katrina – me llamo el maestro Makarov, presentia a que venia.

-Si Maestro – hice reverencia.

-No puedes andar por ahí amenazando la vida de las personas, como miembro de Fairy Tail debes aprender que nosotros no quitamos la vida a nadie por mas -malo que este sea – estaba muy molesto.

-No la iba a matar, solo iba a jugar con ella un rato – me encoji de hombros, era mentira claro que pensé en matarla.

-No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, entiendo que tienes tu pasado y debe ser difícil separarte de el. La próxima ves seras expulsada del Gremio – advirtió para después irse. Me levante molesta y me diriji a la barra.

-Oye Mira, donde esta Jonah? – pregunte con una sonrisa finjida.

-Esta en el parque entrenando con Elfman – dijo apenas mirándome.

-Entrenando? – Gajeel y yo nos miramos.

-Oh si, te llevaras una gran sorpresa – le agradeci por todo y me retire.

-Ire a buscar a Jonah, Gajeel y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos vemos luego chicos, nos vemos en la casa Tseng, no llegues tarde – me despedi de todos, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar en ese instante.

Caminamos en silencio al parque, el único contacto que teníamos era para una ocacional mirada o sonrisa forzada. Estábamos a punto de llegar y un rayo apareció de la nada. Creimos que algo malo estaba pasando, corrimos hasta llegar. Y ahí estaba Elfman chamuzcado, con Jonah sentado arriba de el.

-Jonah, tu hiciste eso? – pregunte alterada.

-Jajaja – solo se rio. Estaba orgullosa a el, era muy fuerte, con esa magia nunca se me ocurriría retarlo. Corri a su lado y me arrodille a abrazarlo. Y una descarga recorrio mi cuerpo.

-Aahh! – grite de dolor.

-Perdóname – me volvió a abrazar y ya no paso nada – ves – sonrio.

Nos dirigíamos a casa, Jonah estaba sobre mis hombros, Gajeel nos seguía pero a varios metros de distancia. Jonah y yo teníamos mucho que hablar.

-Jonah, que opinas de Gajeel? – pregunte levantando un poco la cabeza.

-Gajeel? Me parece genial, es muy fuerte y es malo muajajaja – fingio una risa malvada. Me hizo reir a mi también. – Tambien es bueno conmigo, juega mucho -y me tiene paciencia, creo que he llegado a quererlo. – su tono de voz cambio. – por que?

-... – guarde silencio, como se lo diría – Jonah... te gustaría que Gajeel vivier en la casa con nosotros?

-Pero no hay otros cuarto, donde dormirá? – era tan hermoso.

-Mmm conmigo... – voltio la cabeza y lo miro.

-Al fin le dijiste que lo amas – susurro.

-Hey hey tu que sabes jajaja – me saco mucho de onda que me dijera eso.

-Te escuche decir su nombre la ultima noche que estuviste aquí. Tu lo quieres mucho y por como el te mira también, y yo también lo quiero.

Suspire.

-Seremos una familia? – me detuve en seco. Y me di vuelta para ver a Gajeel, el también se había tenido por la sorpresa.

-Es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que seas feliz, lo mereces – abrazo mi cabeza y empece a llorar. Este niño era mas maduro que yo. Camine hasta Gajeel. Me miro fijamente.

-Gajeel, quieres se parte de nuestras rara familia? – pregunte con una sonrisa, el y yo ya habíamos hablado de vivir juntos, sabíamos que era muy rápido. Pero de verdad nos amábamos.

-Por favor Gajeel – pidió Jonah. El solo nos miro unos segundo, estiro sus brazos para tomar a Jonah y ponerlo sobre sus hombros.

-Si enano – le dijo a Jonah y tomo mi mano. Sonreí al igual que Jonah.

Seguimos nuestro camino a casa, le hice espacio a Gajeel en mi cuarto para que trajera sus cosas y mientras el hacia eso hice comida para todos, tuve que hacer un poco de mas por miedo a que no alcanzara por culpa de Gajeel. Lei un rato mientras Gajeel jugaba con Jonah. No podía creer lo que veía, era tan diferente, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. A las pocas horas llego con Tseng un poco golpeado, pero en general estaba bien, le di su comida. Jonah ya se había dormido a causa del cansancio, y le encargue a Tseng que lo cuidara que iríamos al Gremio un rato.  
Nada mas llegar y ya era un desorden, pero de verdad me agradaba. Estaban Natsu y Gray peleando, Erza separándolos. Cana tomando, Evergreen observando a Elfman en secreto, Levy con su sequito. Todo era normal.

-Señorita Katrina – dijo Loki tomando mi mano, puso una rodilla en el suelo al estilo príncipe y beso mi mano – es un placer verla d... – se quedo en seco.

-Que ocurre? – Gajeel tenia una cara horrible de poco amigos. Estire mi brazo para detenerlo. Loki miraba fijamente mi vientre –Loki que pasa?! – grite asustada. Todo el gremio guardo silencio. Loki se levanto y me miro fijamente.

-Sabes que estas embarazada – solto de golpe. Todos voltearon, Cana escupio su cerveza, todos tenían sus bocas abiertas viéndome y luego desviaron sus miradas a Gajeel.

-Tsk – dijo el y se voltio.

-Embarazada? Estas seguro? – pregunte entre feliz y asustada. Puso su mano en mi vientre.

-Si, pero cuídate no tienes mucho y corres el riesgo de perdelo – me sonrio y miro a Gajeel – Redfox, felicidades – y en ese momento desaparecio. Nadie dijo -nada en un par de minutos, de verdad se habían sorprendido.

Después reaccionaron y nos felicitaron.

Volvimos a casa, nos preparamos para dormir, Lily y Tseng dormirían en los sillones. Gajeel y yo estábamos acostados en la cama, yo sujetaba mi vientre. estaba un poco preocupada, es decir, yo podia con esto, pero Gajeel, podra con la resposabilidad de ser padre.

-Tranquila, yo siempre te protegeré, somos una familia ahora, lo recuerdas – me abrazo. Me acosté recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias, mi amor.

* * *

**Aww la verdad se me hizo tierno este capitulo, la manera en la que Jonah quiere lo mejor para Katrina y vicervesa. **

**En fin a ustedes que les parecio, por que ustedes son los que importan, dejen sus comentarios por favor es muy importante para mi su opinion**

**Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail:**

**"no mueras por tus amigos, vive por ellos" _Erza_.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 10, disculpen ke me aya ausentando un par de dias :3**

**Este es un poco mas corto que los demas pero pues esta conciso. **

**Disfrutenlo, y dejen reviews :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

Habían pasado 5 meses desde mi último encuentro con Levy y a pesar de mi embarazo, seguía yendo al Gremio, y tomaba misiones sencillas. Laxus había vuelto gracias a que Gildartz lo acepto, Evergreen, Bickslow y Freed se encontraban muy felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Él había visto cierto potencial en Jonah, y se había ofrecido para entrenarlo, cosa que Natsu y yo agradecimos, estábamos artos de ser electrocutados, bueno al menos yo, para Natsu era solo un juego. Un día, todos decidieron irse a misiones, quedándonos solamente, el grupo de Levy, Kinana, Alzack, Bisca, Jonah, Lily, Tseng, Gajeel y yo. Me encontraba sentada sobando mi vientre, mientras Tseng frotaba su cara contra él. Gajeel tenía la vista perdida, últimamente se encontraba muy desconectado y más frio de lo normal. Jonah se encontraba en un combate con Lily, valla que las sesiones de entrenamiento con Laxus habían servido, era bastante bueno.

— Entonces tienes un cachorro ahí adentro? Se parecerá a ti o al engendro este? — dijo refiriéndose a Gajeel, por un momento eso lo saco de su trance y lo fulmino con la mirada. Me reí y volvió a desviar la mirada, por primera vez en el día la seguí, observaba a Levy. Sentí algo raro en mi estómago y baje la cabeza.

— Ya te he dicho que no es un cachorro, es un bebe — recordé la ocurrencia de Tseng y me reí.

—Un bebe es un cachorro humano, así que para mí es un cachorro. Me dejaras jugar con él? — de verdad estaba muy entusiasmado, al menos más que Gajeel.

— No, dejare que el juegue contigo, y tendrás que soportar todo lo que te haga sin morderlo o gruñirle, escuchaste — jale un poco sus orejas, el odia que haga eso. Me dedico un hermoso rugido, para después asentir con la cabeza.

— Oigan yo también quiero jugar — corrió hasta Lily y Jonah.

— Gajeel... — tome su mano, y él se levantó asustado. Había escuchado algo, Tseng y Lily también reaccionaron. — Que ocurre cariño? — me levante con cuidado.

— Algo se acerca — Jonah corrió y se puso en medio de nosotros. Sujete su cabeza y lo empuje detrás de mí, rápidamente Tseng y Lily se pararon frente a nosotros y los demás del gremio se levantaron alertas.

— Qué es? — pregunto Levy, observando a Gajeel.

— No lo sé pero son muchos — sonrió maliciosamente, se le notaban las ansias de pelear. Miro a Jonah — escóndelo — me ordeno. Asentí.

— Pero yo puedo ayudar soy fuerte — se quejó Jonah. Lo tome de la mano y me dio una pequeña descarga. Lo mire molesta. — lo siento — bajo la cabeza y empezamos a correr.

— Quédate aquí por favor, no salgas yo vendré por ti cuando todo acabe, te lo prometo — lo metí en un armario y bese su frente. El me sonrió. Cerré la puerta. Y regrese con los demás.

Había gente entrando al gremio, eran magos Raven Tail los reconocí de inmediato, todos estaban listos para lo peor, llegue con Gajeel y pude ver que se encontraba alterado. Tome su mano un instante y me dedico media sonrisa.

— Que es lo que hacen aquí? — pregunto Levy. Todos esperamos una explicación que nunca llego, simplemente la ataco. Gajeel la protegió. Y oficialmente empezó la pelea.

Yo me sentía un poco asustada, es decir estaba embarazada. Todos estábamos dando lo mejor de nosotros. Pero nos superaban en número, al menos 8 a 1.

— Alzack, Bisca, vallan afuera, asegúrense de que nadie más entre — les ordene mientras golpeaba a nuestros enemigos. Obedecieron. Nosotros nos encargaríamos de derrotar a los de adentro.

— Ten cuidado — me decía Gajeel cada vez que nos cruzábamos.

Levy era realmente increíble he de admitirlo. Al parecer íbamos a ganar, pero no podíamos cantar victoria, inconscientemente yo cuidaba a Levy, en un momento se distrajo y estuvo a punto de ser atacada.

— Levy! — grite y cree un escudo delante de ella. Me miro y se asustó.

— Katrina! — pero ya era tarde, recibo un golpe en la cabeza que me lanzo lejos. Dejándome inconsciente por un par de minutos.

— Despierta por favor, levántate — gritaba Tseng protegiéndome. Toque mi cabeza tenía una herida enorme. Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí. Fue como si todo se congelara. Oh no.

_ Anda déjame salir, sabes que yo puedo acabar con ellos – me decía dentro de mi cabeza,_

_ No!_

_ Agradezco que no estés en posición de protestar._

Empecé a reír mientras me levantaba. Tseng mi miro asustado, mis risas iban aumentando considerablemente hasta volverse una carcajada macabra, tome mi anillo de plata y un poco de sangre que aun fluía de mi cabeza.

— Y a ti que te pasa? — pregunto un sujeto.

— Cometieron un gran error al atacar mi hogar – cree un látigo con mi sangre y la punta era una navaja. Y empecé a cortar el cuello de todo al que se me acercara. Levy estaba siendo atacada violentamente — al atacar a mi familia — acabe con los que se encontraban adentro, ante la mirada de terror de todos, abrí las puertas del Gremio — como se atrevieron a atacar a mis amigos! — grite y todos los de Raven Tail, me observaron bañada en la sangre de sus compañeros y sus cuerpos detrás mío.— Lárguense — dije casi en un gruñido. Se fueron

— Katrina cálmate — me dijo Tseng, mientras se paraba sobre sus patas traseras y me abrazaba, o al menos lo intentaba. Jet cerró las puertas del gremio. Poco a poco, fui regresando a la normalidad.

_ Te dije que sería sencillo, Rio ella dentro de mí. El terror del Sur._

— Tseng, ya sabes qué hacer con los cuerpos – baje la cabeza, y simplemente levante la mirada para encontrarme con la de Gajeel. — Ve y saca a Jonah, no permitas que me vea así — estaba avergonzada de mi reacción.

— G-gracias — Levy se acercó a mí, se veía aterrorizada. Le sonreí para que se calmara.

— No fue nada. Podrías arrojar agua sobre mí por favor — le pedí.

— Claro — y lo hizo. Observe a Tseng y ya estaba desapareciendo los cuerpos. De su hocico salían llamas verdes, y todo lo que era envuelto en ellas desaparecían.

— Esta afuera con Lily, de verdad se asustó **—** dijo Gajeel al llegar a mi lado. Lo observe y tenía algunas heridas.

— Levy podrías ayudarlo por favor. Yo tengo que arreglar un poco el Gremio y pensar en cómo le explicare esto al viejo jiji — por dentro estaba que me moría, pero aparentemente Gajeel quería estar con ella.

— Amm si claro, vamos Gajeel — lo ayudo a caminar y se dirigieron a la enfermería. Me senté en una mesa y me abrace la cabeza.

— No te molesta que estén solos? — preguntaron Jet y Doy al momento de sentarse conmigo

— Ahora Gajeel la estaba mirando...diferente, si él quiere estar con ella, adelante, solo quiero que sea feliz — suspire triste. Pero de verdad lo amaba y solo quería fuera feliz.

— Pero tú bebe...

— Mira a Jonah, prácticamente lo crie yo, creo que puedo hacerme cargo de un bebe. Él bebe no fue un plan para mantener a Gajeel aferrado a mí, y ya lo hemos hablado. Yo puedo ser padre y madre, tanto para este bebe como lo fui para Jonah. Pero está muy equivocado si cree que le permitiré estar con él. — me dolía pensar en la posibilidad de vivir sin él, una lagrima corrió por mi cara. — con permiso.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la sangre, quería irme a casa. Podía escuchar voces, eran Gajeel y Levy. No le tome importancia...a quien engaño, deje lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención.

— Que fue lo que le paso a Katrina?

— Es una larga historia renacuajo, pregúntale a ella, yo no quiero ser un boca floja, aush — se quejó Gajeel.

— De verdad me dio miedo — me reí al recordar su cara.

— Pues, no es que a mí no me perturbe verla así, pero es una parte de ella y a veces no la puede controlar. Pero hace un gran esfuerzo, es tan fuerte, tener esa cantidad de magia y tener que controlarse — hubo un silencio creí que la plática terminaría ahí.

— Gajeel... — le escuche susurrar.

— Levy que haces? — dijo alterado.

— Gajeel te deseo, no puedo olvidarte, esas noches contigo, simplemente no puedo — seguramente intento besarlo.

— Levy yo... – una lagrima corrio por mi rostro otra vez. Salí del baño – no puedo hacerlo. Estoy con Katrina, está esperando un bebe mío y yo.. yo la amo. — empecé a llorar en silencio — sé que estas allá afuera! — me grito — Te amo — ya había salido de la enfermería y caminaba hacia mí — sé que nunca lo he dicho en público, pero te amo — beso mi mejilla.

— Valla eso que hiciste fue increíble, aunque aterrador, ojala no hubiera... — Bisca no completo la frase.

— Lo siento no pude evitarlo, no era yo, o tal vez era una yo que me niego a reconocer — Gajeel apretó mi mano, Levy venia saliendo de la enfermería tallando sus ojos.

— Está bien, tu ganaste, me rindo — me dijo con una sonrisa — cuídalo mucho, aunque no lo parezca lo vale.

— Lo sé – lo mire de reojo. — Sin rencores? — estire mi mano. Ella la miro extrañada y brinco a darme un abrazo — Levy él bebe! — alze la voz.

— Lo siento — se bajó y la abrace yo ahora, pero con cuidado

— Gracias **—** susurre a su oído.

**EL** gremio ya estaba en total orden, como si nada hubiera pasado. me sente a descansar, estaba apunto de pedirle a Kinana algo para comer cuando las puertas se abrieron del golpe y apareció el maestro, me fulminaba con la mirada. Sonreí un poco asustada, mientras unas gotas de sudor aparecían en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail:**

**"te voy a enseñar que haber empezado una guerra con fairy tail, fue un grave error" _Natsu_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Les dejare el 11 de una ves, pensaba subirlo mañana pero recorde que tengo cosas que hacer u.u**

**Otra ves me ausentare un par de dias, pero prometo estar de vuelta. **

**Esta historia esta apunto de terminar, creo yo que 2 capitulos mas y ya.**

**Sin mas preambulos, enjoy it.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

Hoy Aria cumplia 6 meses de nacida. Aria es el nombre de nuestra hija. Una hermosa niña blanca como la porcelana, con su cabello rubio y ligeramente ondulado, genes de mi madre, tenia unos enormes ojos como los mios pero rojos como los de Gajeel. Tenia una mirada penetrante asi como mi Redfox, pero al mismo tiempo calida y tierna. Pero aun asi he de admitir que muchas veces nos miraba desde su cuna durante la noche, y ver esos enormes ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad era escalofriante. Pero con el tiempo nos acostumbramos. Era hermoso ver a Gajeel cargándola y haciéndole cariños, aun que era extraño debido a su fachada de rudo. Escucharlo decirle.

— Quien es la niña de papi? Quien es la niña mas hermosa del mundo? Tu lo eres tu lo eres! — mientras le hacia cosquillas en su pancita. Obviamente esto solo lo hacia en la intimidad de nuestro hogar. Pero aun asi le daba pena que lo oyéramos. Era tan tierno.

Tseng y Lily también estaban encantados con ella, y no desperdiciaban ni un segundo a su lado. Hacia mucho que no íbamos al Gremio, pero Makarov entendio. Sin mencionar que me suspendio indefinidamente por el suceso con Raven Tail xD. Gajes del oficio. Resiviamos constantes visitas del Gremio en casa. Y se iban hasta muy entrada la noche. Gajeel y yo tuvimos que rentar una casa mas grande, eramos demasiados para solo dos habitaciones. Conseguimos una casa de dos pisos, simplemente hermosa. Abajo estaba la sala, comedor, cocina, estudio, el cuarto de lavar y un baño. Y arriba 3 habitaciones con sus respectivos baños. Por el momento Aria dormia en nuestra habitación asi que Tseng y Lily ocupaban el que en un futuro seria su cuarto.

* * *

A los días me entere de que mi padre había muerto, y muy a mi pesar acudi a su funeral, cuando me vieron llegar la gente empezó a susurrar, Jonah entro conmigo mientras Aria y Gajeel esperaban afuera. Me acerque al ataúd y ahí estaba, tan tranquilo como siempre. Suspire y lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas. Que me viera y viera a Jonah. Que conociera a Aria que era la viva imagen de mi madre. Jonah sujeteba mi mano y la apretaba de ves en cuando.

Un hombre se acerco a nosotros.

— Es usted Akemi Douglas? — sentí escalofríos al escuchar mi nombre otra ves.

— Asi es — conteste sin despegar los ojos de mi padre. Borre las lagrimas de mi rostro.

— Su padre le dejo esto, y esto para el niño — dijo entregando dos sobres.

— Gracias – se retiro. — ve y dile a Gajeel que entre — indique a Jonah, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Podía sentir a la gente observándome. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, apreté mis puños y me deje caer sobre el ataúd, llorando escandalizadamente, mientras daba golpes al vidrio. La gente se alarmo al escucharme, pero no hicieron nada.

— Por que papá por que? Por que no pudiste esperar a ver lo buena que soy? A ver lo bueno que es Tai? Por que te fuiste? No es justo? Me dijiste que si seguía este camino moriría primero, lo hize y sigo viva, papá por que.. te amo papá...te amo — permaneci en esa posición hasta que sentí las manos de Gajeel en mis hombros. Me gire y lo mire, viendo a mi padre, desvio su mirada hacia mi y me abrazo.

— Tranquila linda. Algún dia se lo demostraras, y el vera lo grande que eres y se lamentara de habértelo hecho saber — beso mi cabeza.

— Ven mi amor — tome a Aria de su carreola — El es tu abuelo bebe. Se llama Anthon Douglas —ella se estiro y toco el vidrio, me miro algo confundida. Sonreí.

— Disculpe que la moleste otra ves — era el señor de hace un rato — pero ella es su hija? — asentí. Miro a Gajeel — en dado caso también tengo que darle esto, es para su niña. Se de los problemas que tuvo con su padre pero, no quiere dejarlos en la calle — miro el retrato que formábamos, Jonah, Gajeel Aria y yo. — y lamento su perdida.

— Gracias — le hice unas señas a Gajeel para que el tomara el sobre.

— Estuvimos una media hora mas y nos retiramos.

— Tu eres Gajeel, de Fairy Tail verdad? — preguntaron unos niños.

— Tsk, que es lo que quieren? — dijo secamente.

— Somos tus mas grandes fans — de echo esos niños tenia un corte muy similar al de mi pareja. Y algunas piezas de metal pegadas asu rostro. Me rei al ver ciertas coincidencias.

— Con permiso — les dije y empezamos a caminar. Nos encontrábamos afuera, puse a Aria en su carreola.

— Lista? — pregunto a un preocupado por como había reaccionado hace rato.

— Si, vayan al hotel, nos vemos alla ok — dije tallando mis ojos.

— Claro querida — beso mi frente y se alejo un poco. Jonah y yo estábamos en silencio.

— Akemi mi amor! — grito una voz masculina eufórico. Lo reconoci, Karim.

— Ah, hola Karim tanto tiempo — conteste indiferente.

**— **Que te paso mi amor no te alegra verme? — me abrazo y pego sus labios contra los mios. Karim era un exnovio, y terminamos muy mal. Me quede en shock. Nos separamos y le di una cachetada monumental.

— En primera no soy tu amor ni nada por el estilo y en segunda...

— Es mi esposa — contesto Gajeel a mi lado con Aria en sus brasos. Esposa, pensé. Tomo mi mano izquierda y pude sentir como un anillo se formaba en el dedo donde debía ir.

—Si — levante mi mano mostrando el anillo. Karim se asusto un poco ante la mirada de Gajeel y se retiro. Cuando lo hizo...

— Esposa? — pregunte.

— Vámonos — gruño en mi cara. Jale mi mano para que me soltara, tome a la niña de sus brazos y empece a caminar. Nos registramos en un hotel cercano. Constaba de 2 habitaciones.

— Jonah, corrió junto con Lily y Tseng a su habitación a jugar. Nosotros acostamos a Aria, me di una ducha rápida y después Gajeel lo hizo.

— Esposa? — volvi a preguntar en cuanto salio.

— Katrina por favor. Hace mas de un año que estamos juntos, vivimos juntos, tenemos una hija. Eso no es ser esposo — tenia una toalla amarrada en su cintura, su pecho aun tenia gotas de agua. Sabe que eso me vuelve loca.

— No Gajeel, vivimos en unión libre y eso no esta bien. — trate de ser firme, pero quien podía ser delante de un cuerpo como ese. Me levante, vestida un camisón corto negro.

— De verdad están importante para ti un papel que diga que eres mi esposa, oiste MI, seras mi propiedad eso quieres — me encaro.

— Tengo estrías que muestran que soy tuya Gajeel — levante mi camisón para que las viera. Las toco lentamente. — Es el precio que pague por Aria y lo hice con gusto, sacrifique mi cuerpo por ella. Y ahora tu me haces sentir que note quieres casar conmigo por que me tienes asco y y y.. — estaba demasiado sentimental esa noche.

— Katrina quiero casarme contigo, solo que aun no. Eres la mujer de mi vida y te amo, a ti, a Jonah y a Aria, son lo mejor que me a pasado, y son mas de lo que meresco. —me abrazo y dejo que llorara en su pecho — ya tranquila mi vida — era extraño escucharlo llamarme asi, con esa voz tan ronca y varonil. Verlo siendo tan noble conmigo era...lindo.

— Vístete — le dije mientras me metia a la cama.

— Oye que te dejo tu padre? — regreso al baño.

— Ah es cierto — tome los sobre del buro y los abri. – llama a Jonah, por favor mi amor.

— Aja — se retiro de la habitación.

— Que pasa tia? — se sento a mi lado.

— No quieres ver que dejo el Abuelo Anthon — se encogio de hombros. — este es el tuyo— vacie el contenido en la cama — ambos abrimos la boca sorpredidos.

— Que? Que es eso? — pregunto Gajeel, Jonah tomo el anillo en sus manos. Era el anillo de la familia Douglas, una reliquia familiar, y Jonah al ser el único hombre de la familia lo había heredado. Se lo puso en el pulgar de inmediato, le quedo grande asi que Gajeel lo ajusto a su dedo.

— Gracias Abuelo — susurro.

— También hay una carta —la tome y empece a leerla.

**_Querido Jonah:_**

**_Me duele mucho el haber perdido a tu madre y ahora no tenerte a mi lado, que eres el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, entiendo por que Akemi te alejo de mi, no la culpo y tampoco tu lo hagas, ella hara un mejor trabajo cuidándote y educándote que yo. Ella te ama muchísimo y estará al pendiente de ti siempre, algo que yo nunca podre hacer. Por el momento eres el único descendiente de la familia Douglas. La empresa esta bajo el mando de gente de confianza, pero al cumplir 15 años será tu responsabilidad, tuya y de Akemi._**

**_Muchas veces en las noches despierto al escuchar tu voz, y me doy cuenta de que simplemente estoy soñando. Durante un año mande agentes a buscarlos a ti y a tu tia. Pero no tuvieron éxito, Akemi se empeño en ocultarte de mi, y lo hizo muy bien. La felicito, siempre dije que ella seria una buena estratega militar._**

**_No se cuando leas esto Tai, o si alguna ves lo hagas. Pero solo quiera que sepas que te amo, a mi manera, pero te amo._**

**_Anthon Douglas_**

Se me hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta y varias lagrimas corrian por la cara de Jonah, lo abrace por los hombros y lloro descontroladamente. Tenia que ser fuerte por el pero varias lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos también. Solte el sobre y al tocar el piso otro papel se asomo. Me agache a tomarlo, era un cheque.

— Aaaah — grite al ver la cifra escrita.

— Que pasa? — dijo Gajeel al quitarme el cheque. Se quedo pasmado.

— 4,000,000 de Jewels — susurre, aun impactada.

— Y tu sobre que dice? — pregunto Jonah tallando sus ojos.

Lo tome y saque lo que tenia adentro. El anillo de compromiso de mi madre. Mis ojos se aguaron al instante, lo puse sobre el buro.

**_Mi querida hija,_**

**_Se que siempre fui un mal padre con ustedes, siempre las presione demasiado, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de corazón, tu hermana en su deseo de complacerme murió. Y después tu fuiste lo único que me quedaba, pero ya no estabas conmigo. Supe que cambiaste tu nombre, fue muy inteligente, también me entere de cosas no muy buenas, como que te convertiste en "el terror del sur", y vas acompañada de un tigre negro. Me duele que yo te alla orillado a eso._**

**_Sin embargo, se que seras un mujer fuerte, no solo físicamente, sino también en tus convicciones y sueños, tienes magia al igual que la familia de tu madre. Yo siempre te dije que si te convertias en maga, te llevaría a la tumba, pero ya ves, me adelante yo. Quiero que sepas que siempre admire eso de ti, y sin importar el camino que tomes siempre estare orgulloso de ti. Sin importar la edad que tengas ante mis ojos eres mi bebe. Esa pequeña niña, cuyas primeras palabras fueron papá. Me llene de felicidad al oírte._**

**_Hiciste bien al alejar a Tai de mi, de aver estado conmigo, habría corrido un destino similar al de su madre, que en paz descanse. Me hubiera gustado verte, al menos una ultima ves, y decirte lo arrepentido que estoy. Espero que te cases y tengas hijos, ya que ese siempre fue tu sueño. Yo los estare cuidando desde donde este. Te amo hijita._**

**_Con amor, Papá_**

— Pueden dejarme un momento sola — todos estaban en el cuarto, Gajeel tomo a Aria y salieron — Tseng, quédate — obedecio. Subi los pies a la cama y me abrace por las rodillas, Tseng se sento junto a mi.

— Puedes llorar conmigo y lo sabes — no necesito decírmelo dos veces. Solte un grito y empece con un llanto histérico, puso su pata sobre mi cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Segui llorando almenos 15 minutos, no podía contenerme nunca había llorado por mi padre, y ahora estaba soltando todo lo que tenia acumulado desde hace años.

— Ya mejor? — pregunto. Asentí — debes descansar – miro el buro — aun te falta el sobre de Aria y dentro del tuyo aun hay algo— lo tomo con su hocico y me los entrego.

Saque del mio otro cheque, por 8,000,000 jewels. Crei que se me caería la mandibula. Mi padre estaba loco. Tome el sobre de Aria y lo abri, simplemente era un cheque y una llave, su cheque era de 5,000,000. Como puede hacer esto, ni siquiera teníamos una buena relación, por que. Mi padre de verdad no nos quería dejar en la calle, sin embargo le agradeci enormemente.

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail:**

**"Si eres un hombre, vuela hacia el cielo y conviértete en estrella" _Elfman_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno niños aqui les traego el capitulo 12. Esta corto por que casi notengo tiempo de escribir pero no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo por que se me van las ideas.**

**Espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

- Quien la quiere a mi coshita hemozha? – jugaba con Aria mientras soplaba en su pancita haciéndola reir. Su risa era bellísima, era como escuchar angeles cantando.

Ya casi era hora de Gajeel, Lily y Jonah llegaran del Gremio. Habíamos comprado la casa que estábamos rentando con el dinero de la herencia mi padre. Alfin tenia mi propia casa.

- Tseng, vigila a Aria, ire a terminar de hacer la comida – me retire a la cocina. Había preparado un poco de Ramen y solo faltaba que hirviera. Gajeel había tenido este antojo, por lo regular me manda a la ferretería a comprar acero.

- Llegamos! Hace ambre! – grito Lily desde la entrada. Rei ante la intromicion.

- Pasen y siéntense, enseguida les sirvo. Mi amor, puedes poner a la niña en su silla – y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba atrás de mi.

- Ya lo hice pequeña – me tomo por la cintura.

- Hace mucho que no me llamas pequeña jiji. Hola mi amor, como te fue? – me pare de puntitas y bese sus labios

- Bien y a ti? – empezó a sacar platos de la alacena. Quie lo viera, no puedo creer que este Gajeel era el monstruo del que me habían hablado. Ya mas de un año juntos y nunca había visto esa faceta de el.

- Bien gracias, al menos no tuve que ir a la ferretería – reimos juntos – empieza a servir por favor amor – le di el cucharon, mientras yo llevaba las bebidas a la mesa. Gajeel se acerco con los platos y los puso sobre la misma.

- Yo no como... – dijo Lily.

- Ya se que tu no comes cosas calientes. Eres un delicado, Tseng y yo hemos comida carne cruda – me burle mientras lo despeinaba. Algunos habitantes de la ciudad le habían dicho a Jonah mi pasado y aun que al principio fue incomodo ya no lo era – toma te hice sashimi. – volvi a la cocina por la papilla de Aria.

- Hey por que el plato de el es especial? – se quejo Gajeel.

- Por que tu quisiste ramen por eso – lo fulmine con la mirada

- Y esta muy buena mi amor – empezó a comer rápido con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

- No esta caliente? – pregunto Lily. Gajeel se detuvo y abrió la boca para empezar a respirar por ella.

- Esta hirviendo – todos nos reimos – Hablando de hervir el maestro quiere hablar contigo? – que tenia que ver eso con hervir, pensé por un segundo.

- Amm ya ya? – pregunte mientras seguíamos comiendo.

- Cuando termines, pero dice que es importante – tenia un semblante muy serio.

- Esta bien al rato voy

- Tseng Lily encárguense de la cocina por favor. Vuelvo mas tarde, adiós cariño – me despedi de mi Redfox y de Aria.

Que era lo que quería el maestro? Tenia meses que yo no ponía un pie en el Gremio. Debía ser algo serio para que me mandaran llamar. Iba pensando muchas cosas de camino a mi destino. Tanto buenas como malas. Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Katrina! – grito Natsu que venia corriendo en mi dirección.

- Oh, hola Natsu, como estas? – brinco hacia mi, haciéndome caer.

- Por favor dime que nolo hiciste, dime que no fuiste tu, que no volviste a ser esa? – se oia muy preocupado

- Natsu, de que estas hablando...

- Ven les dije que ella era inocente – se levanto y empezó a señalar a los demás del gremio que venían saliendo

- Natsu me ayudas – estire mi mano y me levanto. – de que hablas? – pregunte mientras me quitaba la tierra y el polvo de mi ropa.

- Hay alguien atacando ciudades de la misma manera en la que tu lo hacias, hasta tienen un tigre negro – dijo Gray que se acerco a mi. Me tomo por los hombros y me apretó – eres tu?

- Si Gray – todos se quedaron en silencio – estoy atacando ciudades mientrs hablo contigo, que estas creyendo? Mi vida son Aria, Jonah y Gajeel, no volveria a mi pasado nunca...otra ves.

- Pues tendras que volver a hacerlo, alguien tiene que detenerla. Iras tu..sola – me indico el maestro.

- Sola? Que pasa con Tseng, el también esta involucrado en esto. Mmm Gray me sueltas por favor – lo hizo – y podrias ponerte algo de ropa – grito y se retiro.

- Llévalo, pero no puedes involucrar a mas gente.

- Hecho – le di la mano y sonreí – yo acabare con ella.

- No espero menos de ti – Mira me entrego unos documentos donde venían los últimos reportes de las apariciones de mi supuesta yo.

* * *

- Que tengas un buen viaje pequeña - me despidió Gajeel en la puerta del tren.

- Cuídate mucho tia – me abrazo Jonah sin querer dejarme ir.

- Si cariño, no se preocupen pronto estare de vuelta. Los amo – carge a Aria un momento y la llene de besos.

- Ella sabe quien eres pero tu, tendras que estar con la guardia alta – me recordó Lily. Asentí y devolví a Aria a los brazos de su padre.

- No se preocupen yo la cuidare, no permitiré que nada le pase a mi ama – froto su cara contra mi pierna.

El silbato del tren sono.

- Bueno ya es hora – mire como el semblante de Gajeel se entristecio.

- Cuídate por favor, y vuelve con nosotros – se limito a decirme.

- Si mi amor – junte mi frente con la de el, para después besarlo – nos vemos luego.

Empezamos a subir.

- Tienes miedo? – pregunto Tseng en cuanto nos sentamos.

- Estoy aterrada...

* * *

**Como les dije esta un poco corto, y talves haga pequeñas historias para posponer el final, los anexare aqui mismo pero se los hare saber.**

**Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail:**

**"No importa lo fuerte que tu oponente sea. Lo que importa es que estés de pie ante él"._ Laxus_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno niños aqui les dejo la 13 parte, ando buscando maneras de no hacer el final, pero se ke lo tengo ke acer**

**espero y les guste dejen reviwes, se aceptan criticas comentarios o lo ke me kieran decir  
**

**Enjoy it...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

El tren avanzaba, el ser ya tarde la mayoría de los viajeros dormían así que estábamos en silencio. Tseng jugaba con una bola de estambre que le habíamos comprado y yo leía los informes. Esta chica de verdad trabajaba igual que yo, mataba a todos a su paso y se aseguraba de que supieran quien era. Probablemente se parezca a mí pero no había ninguna foto.

— Como en los viejos tiempo verdad? — dijo Tseng sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si claro nos dejaban subir a trenes todo el tiempo — dije con sarcasmo mientras le sonreía.

— Ok no pues — se dio vuelta y empezó a ronronear a los pocos minutos supuse que se había dormido. Y no era mala idea.

Baje las papeles, tome una manta y me cubrí con ella, esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_— Mira papá __—_ pequeña niña llamo a su padre para enseñarle el escudo de la familia hecho de metal que había creado.

_— Qué bonito hija, donde lo compraste? __—_ sonrió.

_— Comprarlo? Yo lo hice con mis manos mira __—_ aplaste el escudo y lo volví a crear _—_ ves.

_— Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. Tú no puedes tener magia y mucho menos en esta casa._

* * *

_— No pienso casarme con ese tipo, ni siquiera lo conozco como esperas que lo ame __—_ grito una adolescente de unos 12 años.

_— Amarlo? Tu matrimonio con el solo es para beneficiar a nuestras empresas __—_ el hombre permanecía serio.

_— Pues no lo hare jamás, y ni pienses en Lizzie porque tampoco lo hará, no se lo permitiré._

_— En esta casa se hace lo que yo diga __—_ se levantó molesto golpeando su escritorio.

_— Desde que mamá murió, yo me convertí en la mujer de esta casa. Mi palabra tiene el mismo valor que la tuya. Está en el testamento de ella y lo sabes. No toques a Lizzie __—_ la joven morena empezó a levantar todo lo de metal que tenía alrededor.

_— Que te dije de la magia? __—_ grito el hombre.

_— No me importa he mejorado yo sola y algún día me uniré a un gremio y me llevare a Lizzie conmigo, seré una maga muy reconocida y no necesitaremos más de ti __—_ la castaña salió de la habitación.

_— Hermana no pelees con papá no está bien __—_ dijo una niña de 10 años.

_— No te metas Lizzie, te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario __—_ le dijo antes de abrazarla.

* * *

_Suenan unas campanas de iglesia, viene la novia del brazo del ahora su esposo. Todos sonreían menos una persona._

_— Como se atrevió mi padre a hacer esto? __—_ se quejó la joven de ojos verdes _—_ Es tan solo una niña.

_— Tranquila querida pudiste ser tu __—_ consoló su amiga _—_ Creí que no vendrías a la boda de tu hermana.

_— Como no podía venir, a pesar que no estoy de acuerdo es mi hermana. No quiero volver a casa con papá. Dios santo mírala ella tiene 13 años y él debe de tener unos 20 como mínimo __—_ el joven era el hombre con que su padre quería que se casara.

_— Akemi! __—_ grito la novia mientras buscaba a su hermana.

_— Lizzie, te ves hermosa __—_ se abrazaron _—_ por favor cuídate, no soportaría perderte a ti también. Iré a verlos pronto, cuídate mucho.

* * *

_**Espera esto yo lo he visto antes, espera, espera... es mi vida!**_

* * *

_— Como que Lizzie está muriendo? __—_ le grite al doctor.

_— El parto fue muy complicado. Lo lamento __—_ puso la mano sobre su esposo. A pesar de que Elliot era mayor que ella y no se conocían de antes, con el tiempo llegaron a amarse.

_— Que va a hacer al respecto?_

_— No puedo hacer nada. Ya es demasiado tarde, solo queda esperar. Pasen a verla. __—_ corrí a la habitación y entre

_— Lizzie? __—_ se veía muy demacrada. Su cabello negro brillante, ahora era opaco. Sus ojos estaban sin vida, pálida, se veía horrible.

_— Akemi, que tan mal me veo? __—_ que le iba a decir...

_— Te ves bien __—_ dije con una mueca.

_— Tan mal? __—_ sonrió. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

_— Todo va a estar bien __—_ le dije tratando de que pareciera verdad.

_— Amor! __—_ entro Elliot y yo me retire de la habitación

_— Akemi, te amo __—_ yo estaba de espaldas, me gire.

_— Yo también te amo Lizzie __—_ me acerque y la abrace _—_ estaré afuera de acuerdo _—_ ella asintió y yo pase la mano por la espalda de Elliot. Mi padre estaba en la salida.

_— Hija..._

_— Con permiso papá. __—_ lo empuje levemente.

_— Mi niña..._

_— No me niñees __—_ alce la voz y seguí caminando.

_Estaba sentada en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos, sintiéndome una inútil. Escuche como los doctores y las enfermeras entraban a la habitación de mi hermana. Me levante pero no me moví de mi lugar, al ver la urgencia con la que entraron ya esperaba lo peor. Pasaron unos minutos mi padre permanecía inmóvil frente a la puerta, con el mismo semblante que yo. El doctor salió y hablo con mi padre, el bajo la cabeza y mire como un par de lágrimas empezaban a salir de su rostro, atrás del doctor estaba Elliot llorando. Mi respiración se agito y pude sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Mi padre giro su cabeza para verme._

_— No __—_ empecé a caminar hacia atrás, él se acercaba a mí _—_ no, no, noooooo! _—_ grite dando la vuelta y salí corriendo del hospital. Había empezado a llover.

_Corrí a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a un parque donde mi hermana y yo solíamos jugar, estuve ahí llorando casi una hora, la gente pasaba y me observaba extraño. No podía más, odiaba a mi padre, esto había pasado por su culpa y me odiaba a mí también si me hubiera casado yo esto no habría pasado, tenía que irme y no solo del parque tenía que irme de casa._

_Entre a mi habitación aun empapada, saque una mochila y empecé a llenarla con ropa joyas y dinero, me cambie la ropa, toda negra y agarre mi cabello con una liga. Tome mis cosas y decidida salí de mi habitación._

_— A dónde vas? __—_ dijo mi padre sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

_— Me voy de aquí __—_ ya estaba frente a la puerta.

_— No te vas a ningún lado __—_ se levantó de la mesa y empezó a acercase.

_— No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo dije una vez, yo seré una maga reconocida y en tu casa no lo lograre. Me uniré a un gremio __—_ me di vuelta para encararlo. El me propino una bofetada. Estaba encabronada, pero me limite a suspirar.

_— Adiós __—_ me di la vuelta otra vez. Me sujeto del brazo.

_— Tú no te vas de aquí! __—_ jale el brazo y tome la perilla _—_ si sales por esa puerta dejaras de ser mi hija y perderás el apellido Douglas _—_ lo pensé durante un segundo, gire la perilla y abrí la puerta.

_**— **Adiós papá ****__—_ dije antes de pisar a fuera.

___— MORIRAS! __— grito y yo me detuve por un momento._

_______— Entonces que asi sea __— avance y cerra la puerta de detras de mi._

* * *

_Estaba sentada esperando el tren, la lluvia se había tenido pero aún estaba nublado. Escuche un gato maullar, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que lo encontré debajo de banca, estaba empapado._

_— Aww pobrecito gatito, debes de tener frio, espera ****__—_ lo puse sobre la banca y saque una toalla de mi mochila _—_ ven pequeño _—_ lo tome y empecé a secar tu pelo, era muy bonito pero su color era extraño, era negro con rayas azules.

_— Al fin de encuentro __—_ era Elliot, tenía una respiración entrecortada.

_— Elliot, que pasa? __—_ pregunte sin dejar de secar al pequeño animalito.

_— Necesito que me hagas un favor..._

_— No volveré a casa __—_ sentencie.

_— No es eso, pero pienso que deberías, necesito saber que Tai estará bien si algo me llega a pasar._

_— Tai, ese es el nombre de... __—_ sentí algo raro en mi estómago.

_— Es el nombre de tu abuelo __—_ sonreí. _—_ Si algo me pasa quiero que tú te hagas cargo de él.

_— Yo? __—_ lo pensé, un niño era mucha responsabilidad. Escuche como el tren se acercaba _—_ de acuerdo, yo lo hare _—_ me levante y me puse mi mochila.

_— A dónde iras? __—_ pregunto mientras me acompañaba al vagón.

_— No lo sé, muy al sur __—_ me despedí de el – estaré el pendiente de Tai. Adiós – me subí.

_Me acosté en el asiento con el gatito sobre mi estómago. Hacia ya más de 1 hora que había salido dela ciudad. Estaba acariciando el lomo del pequeño._

_— Gracias señorita __—_ escuche una voz cerca de mí. Gire la cabeza como pude buscando a quien había hablado, pero nada.

_— Que extraño __—_ cerré los ojos.

_— Espero que siempre seas buena conmigo __—_ ahí estaba esa voz otra vez. Me senté levemente para no tirar al gato.

_— Quién es? __—_ dije en voz alta.

_— Yo __—_ estaba frente a mí. Gire mi cabeza lentamente y mire al gatito. Espere en silencio – que pasa? – me dijo, lo mire hablar.

_— Aaaahh __—_ grite. Él puso sus patitas en mi boca para hacerme callar.

_—Shh nos oirán __—_ estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, un gato que habla, tan extraño como yo. Sonreí. Cuando me calme retire sus patas de mi rostro.

_— Wow, es.. eres...wow __—_ me limite a decir.

_— Gracias._

_Ese pequeño animal y yo empezamos a hablar. Resulta que había sido el último en nacer de la camada y su madre lo había dejado de lado. Le conté que me dirigía al sur y que era bienvenido a acompañarme. Le conté acerca de mi vida en casa, y de la muerte de mi hermana. Me entristecí._

_— Oye, quieres ver algo __—_ dijo tratando de animarme.

_— Claro __—_ bajo de vientre y se sentó en el suelo.

_— Mira __—_ espere un momento. Fue envuelto en una especia de fuego negro, cuando este se desvaneció. El gato era enorme, realmente me impacto, pero solo era más genial. _—_ increíble verdad? _—_ volvió a su tamaño normal.

_— Asombroso, por cierto tienes un nombre? __—_ dije mientras me sentaba en el piso con él.

_— Mis hermanos me llamaban Tseng __—_ me sonrió. Estire mi mano.

_— Akemi __—_ tome su pata y la estreche.

_— Tseng..._

_— Sabes pienso que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad..._

* * *

**Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**Frase Fairy Tail: **_  
_

**"Hey Lucy, ****entiendes el sufrimiento de una estrella que no puede regresar a los cielos****?" _Loke_**


	14. Chapter 14

**C****APITULO 14**

* * *

— Katrina, Katrina despierta — gruñía Tseng mientras que con sus patas me empujaba.

— Q- que pasa? — parpadee varias veces mientras me sentaba.

— Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, decías mi nombre, el Tai y el de Lizzie - dudo un poco al decir el último.

— Ash fue horrible — tape mi cara con mis manos y me deje caer de golpe en el asiento.

— Quieres hablar de eso? — me miro con la serenidad que lo caracteriza.

— No fue nada, solamente recordé algunas cosas de mi infancia... — empecé a narrarle mi sueño, con lujo de detalle, o al menos como yo lo recordaba — a pesar de todo, fue lindo volver a verla, recordé por que la amo tanto — abrace mis piernas hundiéndome en mis memorias.

— Hey recuerdas nuestra primera aventura? — pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— La del hotel? Claro que la recuerdo, no podría olvidarla ni aun que quisiera — caí a carcajadas.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

— Ponte cómodo — le dije en cuanto entramos a la habitación, me había costado un poco más de dinero para que me permitieran meterlo al hotel. Pero no lo iba a dejar en la calle.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos janes y una blusa de botones blanca. Salí del baño y él estaba cómodamente dormido sobre la única cama, mientras tenía el tamaño de un tigre. _Donde rayos pensaba el que yo iba a dormir?_

Movió sus orejas, abrió los ojos y se puso alerta mirando la puerta, escuchaban pasos por el pasillo. Observe como el cabello de su espalda se empezó a erizar, tenía un mal presentimiento. Tocaron la puerta.

— Ten cuidado — índico cambiando su posición para situarse detrás de mí. Asentí, arranque mi collar y cree una pequeña navaja con ella. — eres una maga? — se sorprendió.

— Shh — puse mi dedo sobre mis labios indicando que guardara silencio. Deje caer unas monedas de plata y cree un tope para que la puerta se abriera hasta cierto límite — Si? — asome mi cabeza.

— Buscamos a la Señorita Douglas — dijo un hombre vestido con traje. Sin duda eran los hombres de mi padre.

— Quien la busca? — mi cabello cubría mi rostro.

— Solo queremos hablar con ella — mire sus ojos, mentía.

— Iré por ella, disculpe — cerré la puerta — vámonos — susurre a Tseng. Tomamos nuestras cosas.

—Señorita por que tarda tanto! — intentaron abrir la puerta, no pudieron y empezaron a destruirla.

— Corre! — grite mientras abría la ventana, Tseng salto y después lo hice yo. Con los barrotes que había en el balcón encerré a esos dos en la habitación.

— Vamos — Tseng estaba brincando de techo en techo, yo me quede paralizada por el miedo. No me gustan mucho las alturas. Regreso corriendo hacia mi — súbete a mi lomo – lo mire extrañada — HAZLO! — subí rápidamente y empezamos a bajar, corrió hasta la estación del tren, uno ya se estaba yendo.

— Tenemos que subir a ese — acelero y brinco, caímos en el techo. Y con mucho cuidado me ayudo a bajar para después introducirnos en el vagón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

— Esa fue una aventura increíble, por poco creí que no lo lograríamos — reíamos a carcajadas.

— Pues para ser la primera estuvo muy bien — no podíamos dejar de reír.

— Y recuerdas las ves que... — empezó a contar otra historia.

Durante todo el viaje estuvimos recordando aventuras, misiones, pasadas de hambre y sueño que nos pegábamos hasta por días. Hasta que llegamos a una anécdota un poco triste.

— Todavía recuerdas cuando de convertiste en terror del sur? — su mirada se entristeció al igual que la mía.

— Si... era 13 de Abril, un martes. Estábamos en una cafetería del barrio bajo, gastando nuestras ultimas jewels, el dinero nos había durado muy poco, creo que fue mi culpa por no administrarlo bien. Comíamos con tranquilidad, como si quisiéramos que esa comida no se terminara... entonces paso — me detuvo un par de segundos para recordar — dos hombres se encontraban en una mesa detrás de nosotros.

* * *

— Ya te dije que no confió en él, además si él hace el trabajo todos sabrán que yo estoy detrás de el — dijo un hombre canoso.

— Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte, si de verdad quieres asesinarlo él es el mejor — sentencio el otro, con aires de superioridad.

— Pues creo que no hay trato entonces — se levantaron.

— Oíste eso? — pregunte a Tseng.

— Sí, pero no puede hacerlo, no debes — contesto asustado.

— Tengo que hacerlo, ya no hay dinero además no se oye tan difícil — me levante corriendo y me acerque al señor canoso.

— Akemi! — grito Tseng detrás de mí.

**— **Disculpe, no quise escuchar su conversación... yo puedo ayudarlo — dije segura mientras Tseng se sentaba a mi lado.

— Tú? Pero si eres tan solo una niña — empezó a reír. Sentí como me hervía la sangre.

— Por eso nadie sospechara... — estaba decidida, realmente necesitaba el dinero.

— Cómo te llamas? — al parecer lo estaba convenciendo.

— ... Katrina, Katrina Phantomhive — estrecho mi mano firmemente.

— Sígueme – ordeno subimos a un auto y nos dirigimos a su mansión — ya has hecho esto antes?

— No, pero nunca es tarde para empezar — sonreí.

— Katrina... — Tseng estaba realmente preocupado. Levante mi mano y cree un bozal de metal para que mantuviera silencio.

— Al parecer eres una maga, a que Gremio perteneces?

— No pertenezco a ninguno. Aun que si he estado en varios y e entrando con los mejores — mi mirada permanecía sin ninguna emoción.

— Baja — dijo cuándo el auto se detuvo frente a su mansión. — sígueme — lo hice hasta entrar a su estudio — esta es la persona? — me paso un folder lleno de papeles, saque todos y solo tome su foto junto con algunos datos importantes.

— Algo más? — pregunte.

— 50,000 jewels para empezar. Tendrás el resto cuando termines — el dinero estaba en un saco d piel.

— De acuerdo — me di vuelta y me retire.

— Necesito pruebas — dijo con un tono voz elevado.

— Tendrá su cabeza en bandeja de plata — abrí la puerta ante la mirada horrorizada de todos los trabajadores.

_**Días después...**_

Disfrazada de sirvienta logre entrar a la mansión, tome un carrito de servicio, metí a Tseng debajo de ella. Puse una bandeja de plata con una sorpresa para el Señor. Avance por la casa con naturalidad hasta llegar a estudio. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el.

— Creí haberles dicho que nadie me molestara? — permanecía de espaldas en su silla, camine empujando el carrito hasta quedar frente al escritorio — no me escuchaste estu... — giro su silla y se sorprendió al verme. — Tu.

— Buenos días Señor — hice reverencia — aquí esta lo que ordeno — dije antes de descubrir la cabeza del sujeto que había matado, sus ojos permanecía cerrados pero su boca abierta. — Se lo dije, en bandeja de plata.

— Pero tú solo eres...

— Quiero mi dinero.

— P-pe- pero...

— Ahora — las pulseras de mi muñeca se convirtieron a una espada.

— Si, espera — se agacho y tomo el dinero y me lo arrojo — pero desaste de eso — ordeno nervioso.

— Tseng.. — salió de abajo del carrito y un fuego verde rodeo la cabeza haciéndola desaparecer. — El dinero.

— Aquí tienes — estiro su brazo y tome la bolsa.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

* * *

— Fue un trabajo difícil — recordó Tseng.

— Claro fue el primero, los demás fueron sencillos — permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

— Mira ya casi llegamos, después de tanto — se emocionó asomándose por la ventana, hice lo mismo.

— Tienes razón, 3 años después y sigue viéndose igual — regrese a mi asiento.

— No te ves emocionada — sentencio para recargar su cabeza en mi regazo.

— No es eso, es solo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces...

— Si tú eres mamá, hablando de eso, como paso con Gajeel? — Tseng y su eterna curiosidad. Reí

— La curiosidad mato al gato — continúe riendo.

— Suerte que soy un tigre, anda cuenta.

— Pues que quieres que te cuente me gusto y ya. Me habían hablado mucho de el en gremio, me decían que era malo, bruto y cruel, y cierta parte de mi quera verlo de esa manera. Pero conmigo siempre fue tierno, bueno al menos no tan malo como todos decían que era. Yo me sentía muy atraída por él, me gustaba mucho todo de él. Su voz, su cuerpo, esos ojos que parece que te atraviesan el alma. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de acostarme con él. Pero pues yo tenía a Jonah y no podía darme el lujo de hacer esas estupideces. En cambio Jonah lo aprecia mucho, siempre jugaba con el pero mostrándole respeto. Gajeel y yo tuvimos una misión en Crocus y así fue como se desato todo. Estuvimos 2 días encerrados en un cubículo, había mucha tensión sexual en el ambiente, pero yo no quería dar un espectáculo en medio tren. Fuimos atacados y el me vio como... como ella. Creí que se alejaría de mí por miedo, pero no lo hizo, al contrario se acercó más a mí. — suspire — y durante la misión nos dimos cuenta de que ambos sentíamos algo por el otro. Fin. – lo mire.

— No crees que todo fue muy rápido?

— Muy rápido? Por favor fue de la noche a la mañana. Pero supongo que las cosas pasaron por algo. — conteste sarcasticamente.

— Lo amas?

— Claro que lo amo, es el padre mi hija y también es como un padre para Jonah, eso es lo que más me gusta de él. Me acepta como soy y con lo que vengo, nunca se echó para atrás.

Llegamos a la ciudad, había sido un viaje larguísimo, lo único que quería era hospedarme en un hotel y dormir un par de hora. Pero no podía andar por aquí como si nada pasara, esa impostara estaba aquí, ella sabía quién era yo, pero yo no la conocía. Escondí mi rostro detrás de un velo dejando solo la parte superior de mi cara al descubierto. Encontramos un hotel rápido y tomamos un cuarto, mientras nos dirigíamos a él, tropezó con alguien que nunca pensé encontrar tan lejos.

— Laxus... — susurre.

— Katrina? — miro mis ojos fijamente tomo mi brazo y me metió a su habitación. — que haces aquí?

— Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo — dije peleando con el velo.

— El viejo te mando a vigilarme? — estaba molesto.

— De qué hablas? Claro que no, yo estoy en una misión — hice un berrinche al no poder quitarme ese estúpido velo.

— Aver déjame — tomo mis manos y las bajo. Su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío. Nos detuvimos un segundo. Que era esto que sentía en mi estómago. Acerco su rostro lentamente al mío

— L- Laxus — volví a susurrar, sentía su respiración. Cerré mis ojos, entonces...

* * *

**Sorry por dejarlos en suspenso, pero ya veran que pasa muahaha. **

**Tengo que terminar este Fic ya por que pronto entrare a la uni, y estoy en curso de ingles, japones gimnasia y no tendre tiempo DDD:**

**Por qe agarre tantas cosas?!**

**dejen Reviews :D**

**Ciao XOXO**

* * *

**FRASE FAIRY TAIL:**

**"Aquel que lastime a quien quiero, lo pagara caro" _Natsu_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alfin despues de tanto tiempo, pude subir el nuevo capitulo, chikos les informo ke este es el PENULTIMO, espero ke los alla entretenido aun ke sea un rato. Yo me diverti kreando esta historia y agradesco a los ke acen Reviews. Pero ya por ke me pondre sentimental Gii-Hii**

**Con ustedes el capitulo 15, disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15 **

* * *

—Ya estoy harta Tseng, es nuestro tercer día de búsqueda y nada – me quejaba mientras entraba al lobby del hotel — Buenas noches — dije al sujeto que estaba frente al mostrador — tengo algún mensaje?.

—Si Señorita, aquí están — me entrego varias notas, todas de Laxus. Mire a Tseng de reojo.

—Laxus, huh? — sonrió. Suspire al recordar lo que había pasado en su habitación.

**FLASHBACK**

—L- Laxus — volví a susurrar, sentía su respiración. Cerré mis ojos, entonces sentí como Tseng mordía mi chaqueta y me jalaba.

— Ni te atrevas — gruño sin soltarme, al contrario empezó a jalarme con más fuerza, no me quedo de otra que caminar hacia atrás.

— Que eres su dueño o algo así? — grito Laxus quedándose solo en su habitación.

— Algo así, es el termino exacto — jalo la puerta con su cola.

— Tseng, fuiste muy grosero — regañe al entrar a nuestro cuarto.

— Que estabas pensando? — me grito y me empujo sobre la cama.

— Este... yo..

— Nada, eso pensabas nada! — me gruño. Después de eso no me dirigio la palabra hasta el dia siguiente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— Si son del Laxus — las revise rápido, casi todas decían que si algún dia podremos hablar sin ese molesto animal de por medio, mire a Tseng y rei. Pero una era diferente.

_Katrina:_

_Se que estas buscando, y se donde encontrarlo..._

_Laxus_

— Que extraño — murmure.

— Que? — malditos oídos de animal de Tseng.

— Amm nada — doble las cartas. Y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación.

— Te digo, en el baile de mañana se presentara el terror del sur — dijo el tipo del mostrador. Frene en seco.

— No te creo, se arriesga demasiado — contesto un botones.

— Te lo aseguro, ella misma se presento aquí hace un par de días vino a comer y lo dijo abiertamente — abri mis ojos asustada, Tseng y yo compartimos la misma mirada.

— Pues eso ya lo veremos — terminaron su platica. Subimos corriendo, Tseng se adelanto un par de metros, y al pasar por la habitación de Laxus la puerta se abrió y me tomo por la cintura introduciéndome en ella.

— Hey! – grito el gato detrás de puerta para después estrellarse con ella.

— Estoy bien no te preocupes, al rato voy — me incorpore ya que estaba en el piso.

— Lamento la brusquedad — se disculpo el rubio.

— Tranquilo, el no me hubiera permitido entrar si no hubiera sido asi — sobe mi cabeza golpeada. — querias hablar de algo? — me sente con las piernas cruzadas en su cama frente a el.

— Se lo que buscas, estas buscando al terror del sur — sonrio.

— Como lo sabes? — se encojio de hombros.

— Ya oiste lo del baile? Ella estará ahí. Es una lastima que no conoscas a alguien que tenga dos boletos — saco los susodichos de su chaqueta y los agito en el aire. Mis ojos se iluminaron.

— Dame uno por favor Laxus, lo necesito — me hinque y estire hacia el frente, el fue retrocediendo hasta que cai sobre el.

— Entonces yo con quien ire? **—** me abrazo por la cintura, no le tome importancia y segui luchando por tomar un boleto.

— No se, con quien quieras, podras conseguir otro boleto.

— No, estos son los últimos dos — negó con la cabeza. Me sente otra ves.

— Que quieres a cambio de ellos? — estaba desesperada, creo que en ese momento era capaz de lo que sea. Lo que sea...

— Es simple, no quiero ir solo al baile...

— Aja... — creo que entendí, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones.

— Quieres ir al baile conmigo? — enarco una ceja, suspire como respuesta.

* * *

— Ya estoy harta Laxus, escoje un vestido y ya — lamentablemente había aceptado ir con el. Era el dia del baile y nos encontrábamos buscando un vestido. Agradesco que Laxus quisiera comprarlo por que yo lo pensaría en pagar estos precios.

— Esta bien muñeca, mmm el azul — dijo mientras reia, regrese al vestidor y me lo puse. Era muy bonito he de admitir, Laxus tenia buenos gustos.

— Este? — dije cuando sali.

— Mmm date vuelta — lo hice, podía sentir su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo — de perfil, algo falta... Señorita, tráigale esas zapatillas color piel que están en la vitrina — al tomarlas las mire desconfiada, eran altísimas, pero me las calze — mucho mejor — decía sin dejar de observarme.

— Ya puedes comprármelo? — sonreí forzadamente.

— Ve y quítatelo — empezó a carcajearse, me di la vuelta y camine hasta el vestidor, de nuevo – chiquita, muevelo mas y te lo compro – continuo sus carcajadas. Me ruborize totalmente.

— Gracias – me acerque a el – puedo tomar unos accesorios? – permaneci con la cabeza abajo, por alguna razón que no entendí tenia mucha pena.

— Claro linda — reaccione ante la palabra y lo mire molesta, solo me sonrio.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde por la ciudad, comprando el traje de el, sus zapatos. Fuimos a que me peinaran y maquillaran, todos me decían que el era muy buen novio, que debía agradecer tenerlo a mi ladoy ese tipo de cosas. Yo ya tenia a mi rey esperándome en casa no necesitaba a este patan, pero he de admitir que me empece a sentir atraída por el.

— Quieres ir a cenar? — ya estábamos listos para el baile y era buena hora.

— Pero y el baile...

— Vamos — me insistió, me miro con unos ojos a los cuales no pude resistirme. Asentí. Nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes mas finos.

—Extraña elección de lugar — dije mientras daba un pequeño trago a mi copa de vino.

Este lugar me recordó a los lugares que mi padre nos arrastaba a mi y mi hermana cuando tenia reuniones con sus amigos o había cenas familiares de la empresa. Siempre las deteste y un fino restaurate francés era lo ultimo que necesita en este momento.

— Es lo que te mereces linda, esto y mas — _acaso trataba de conquistarme?_

— Que?

— Simplemente digo que te mereces estos lujos, no estar encerrada en casa todo el dia y llendo a comer a los restaurantes de Magnolia — dijo sin miramientos. Entendí a que se referia. Gajeel.

— Laxus, durante casi 15 años este fue mi tipo de vida, lo deje por gusto no por obligación. Asi que si quieres impresionarme tendras que buscar otra manera, además... estas usando el tenedor de ensalada para la carne — sentía mi sangre hervir, levante levemente la mano y un mesero me ayudo a ponerme de pie, agradeci y me dirigi al baño.

Revise que no hubiera nadie mas, y golpee el lavamanos.

— Que te pasa, estas bien? — dijo una mujer mientras me tocaba el hombro, _de donde había salido?_

— Si, si gracias, solo algo estresada — levante la cabeza y mire su reflejo. Era muy parecida a mi, tal ves era... ella. Pero no podía asegurarlo, no sentía ningún poder.

— Veo que estas muy bien arreglada, no dejes que tu estrés arruine tu apareciencia, sonríe. Supongo que iras al baile, talves, nos vemos después — se dio vuelta y se retiro. Tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar.

Sali del baño y la busque con la mirada, pero ya no estaba.

— Me buscabas linda? — ya estaba harta de que me llamara asi.

— Jiji, nos vamos? — sonreí.

— Si ya pague, vamos al baile — tomo mi barbilla y la levanto un poco. _Reacciona_, grito alguien dentro de mi.

— Laxus — sonríe mientras volteaba y me ruborizaba. Que gran actriz era.

— No estes nerviosa — tomo mi mano y salimos. Suspire aliviada. Pensé en decirle lo que paso en el baño, pero no estaba segura de que había sido ella. No debía alarmarlo.

Caminamos algunos minutos, estos tacones eran mas comodos de lo que crei.

— Wow — susurre en la entrada. La mansión era hermosa pero... extrañamente familiar. Voltee hacia la calle, las tiendas, las casas todo era tan... _espera, aquí... aquí fue donde todo empezó, en este mismo lugar, _pensé. Trague saliva asustada.

— Que te ocurre? — Laxus parecía preocupado. Yo seguía sin reaccionar. Entramos, yo permanecía alerta.

— Laxus amigo mio — dijo un hombre muy mayor que se acercaba a nosotros. _Imposible_, pensé.

— Sr. Misaki — se dieron la mano, yo seguía impactada, él, ese hombre me había encargado mi primer trabajo.

— Y este hermosa jovencita, es tu novia? — se rio por lo bajo, el Sr.

— La presento ella es..

— Amari Hawkeye — me incline ligeramente mientras seguía sonriendo. Laxus se sorprendio — si nos disculpa — tome su mano y lo dirigi a la pista de baile.

Acababa de empezar una lenta, me tomo por la cintura y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. No podía quejarme Laxus era un buen bailarin. Era mas sencillo hablar de esta manera estando tan cerca podía hablar por lo bajo y estaba segura de que me escucharía.

— Que fue lo que paso alla? — susurro a mi oído.

— Es difícil...

— Intentare entender — me miro fijamente. Y acepte. Le conte la historia en tres bailes, el parecía realmente sorprendido, no por el hecho que yo fuera el terror del sur, si no por las coincidencias del momento.

— Yo también pienso que es demasida coincidencia, pero que podemos hacer. Solo puedo esperar a que ella llegue y enfrentarla .

— Llevas un gran peso sobre tus hombros — susurro. Teníamos mas de media hora bailando, y a pesar de que me sentía muy comoda con el empece a aburrirme de la misma música.

Empezamos a caminar a una mesa para tomar algo y hablar las cosas con mas tranquilidad. Pero los músicos no estuvieron de acuerdo. Hicieron un cambio de música. Flamenco.

La música empezó a sonar pero nadie se atrevia a bailar. Asi que di un paso al frente, me coloque en el medio del escenario, tome la falda del vestido y lo levante hasta las rodillas. Y empezó mi actuación, el Flamenco era de mis bailes preferidos y de los que mejor bailaba. Con cada paso que daba los tacones me empezaron a lastimar, pero realmente me estaba divirtiendo, y por el rostro de los invitados ellos también, al terminar la canción regrese junto a Laxus entre una lluvia de aplausos.

— Eso estuvo increíble. Te veias muy bien dando vueltas y como marcabas tus pasos, tus manos... — tomo mis manos entre las suyas. — tu sonrisa... **—** empezó a acercarse a mi. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, su perfume me tenia hechizada. Me tomo por la cintura y yo cruce mis brazos detrás de su cuello.

— Laxus... — susurre antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Poco a poco fui abriéndome paso entre sus labios, para jugar con su lengua. _Que estas haciendo?_, dijo alguien dentro de mi. Me separe de el — Laxus, no puedo.. yo.. v y sentí terror, detrás de Laxus estaba Gajeel. Que había hecho?

— Katrina –—susurro muy molesto, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en rojo.

— Gajeel, querido tranquilo — me aleje de Laxus y puse mis manos sobre el pecho de mi amado, respiraba por la boca como animal. Me miraba y después a Laxus.

— Te voy a matar — su brazo se convirtió en una barra de acero e intento golpear al antiguo heredero del Gremio.

— Gajeel nooo — jale su brazo.

— Que?! Ahora lo defiendes? — me empujo y yo cai al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza. Cuando abri los ojos pude ver a Jonah cargando a Aria junto a Tseng y Lily. Abri un poco mas mi vista y detrás de mis seres amados, estaba ella.

La mire como jalo el cuello de Jonah y amenazo con degollarlo.

— NOOOOO! — grite mientras me acercaba a ella corriendo.

— Alto — negó con la cabeza.

— Que es lo que quieres? — al ver la escena entre Gajeel y Laxus los invitados salieron corriendo.

— Suficiente — Laxus tomo el brazo del Redfox y lo electrocuto.

— Aarrgg — lo escuche quejarse.

— Amoor! — no sabia que hacer me sentía divida en dos, por un momento pensé en los dos gatos ellos podían salvar a mi niños, pero ambos yacían en el piso. Pensé lo peor. Gire mi cabeza y Gajeel no se movia. Que iba a hacer? QUE IBA A HACER?!


	16. Final :'(

**Con mucho dolor les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia... lo siento si ya no puse Lemmon ya no lo vi necesario **

**Me duele mucho dejar esta historia yo sinceramente llore con el final y algunas personas ke ya la leyeron me an dicho ke tmb an llorado, espero ke esta historia les alla gustado, los alla echo reir, llorar, emocionarse y otra cosas (6) jiji**

Me gustaria mucho ke dejen Reviews con sus opiniones en general, pero bueno sin mas preambulos

**Enjoy it...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16 - FINAL**

* * *

Por un lado ella amenazaba a mis dos niños y por otro el amor de mi vida estaba en el suelo probablemente muy herido. Había sido una estúpida, nunca debi permirtir nada con Laxus, absolutamente nada. Si hubiera salido inmediatamente de su cuarto aquel dia probablemente esto no estaria pasando. Pero eso no era lo peor, aun estaba por venir. Laxus empezó a caminar rodeándome, se acerco a ella. Mire como la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba en la mejilla. Simplemente me sonrio. No podía ser, acababa de contarle a Laxus la verdad sobre mi pasado, y ahora resulta que él es el malo.

— Entonces es ella? — pregunto la impostora.

— Asi es, ya puedes matarla, y también al niño, tal ves en el futuro nos cause problemas. **—** dijo sin inmutarse.

— Laxus por favor no hagas esto. Háganme lo que quieran pero el no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor no, déjenlos ir — lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Había sido una estúpida y además me encontraba frustrada por no poder salvar a mis amores.

— Y en donde esta lo divertido? Pero en parte tienes razón, son unos niños. Talves vuelva por ellos algún dia, y los hare seguir tus pasos, llegaran a ser mejores asesinos que tu — los empujo y cayeron al suelo. Jonah que antes había estado llorando parecía mas tranquilo, tuvo cuidado de no lastimar a Aria. Me hinque esperando mi destino, ella empezó a acercarse, pero me paso de largo.

— No — susurre cuando lo entendí. Iba con Gajeel. Me gire casi en automatico.

— Esto si será divertido, ver la sangre de tu amado correr por mis dedos — jalo su cabello obligándolo a arquear la espalda, hizo gestos de dolor, seguía vivo. Que alivio.

— Noo! — me levante y estire mis brazos con las palmas abiertas en dirección de Laxus y el otro a ella. Un sello. Y sus cuerpos se tensaron por completo, los levante del suelo y selle sus magias, pude ver como las venas en sus cuellos empezaban a marcarse — Llevate a Jonah y Aria — dije a Gajeel y lo hizo. Crei que esta batalla seria 2 contra 1, asi que trate de drenar sus magias, era muy complicado y se necesitaba de un gran poder, sabia la técnica mas nunca lo había logrado, hoy no fue la esepcion, me sentí perdida pero segundos después Gajeel volvió a mi lado. Me sonrio.

Empezó lo que fue la pelea de mi vida. La mejor y la mas difícil, ella tenia unos poderes similares a los mios asi que era como pelear conmigo misma. Ambas sabíamos como reaccionaria la otra y que ataque usaría. Sin embargo ella no tenia la experiencia en combate, parece ser que solo ataca a personas sin poderes y no sabe pelear contra otro mago. Un punto a mi favor. La pelea de Laxus y Gajeel era otra cosa, Laxus llevaba ventaja. El metal al ser conductor de electricidad tenia sus contras. He realizado muchas misiones al lado de mi amado, pero nunca lo había visto asi, peleando con esta fiereza y coraje, dando todo de si mismo, después de mas de un año juntos crei que nada en el me sorprendería, gran error. Siempre fue mi sueño casarme con un mago poderoso tanto o mas que yo, hice una buena elección. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, que me distraje de mi pelea por un momento, maldita sea, me distraje solo un segundo, segundo que me costo una fractura en mi brazo izquierdo. Un grito desgarrador salio de mi garganta. Pero no podía distraerme mas, tenia que ganar a como de lugar. Era mas complicado hacer magia con una sola mano y no es muy eficaz, pero aun asi tenia que intentarlo. Por un momento crei que lo lograría a pesar de las circuntancia. Hasta que la vi entrar. _No_, pensé. Aparentemente Laxus y mi otra yo también la vieron, ambos apuntaron sus ataques a ella.

— Aria! — corri y me pare frente a ella. Ambos ataques atravesaron mi cuerpo, no tuve tiempo de defenderme. No podía ser, perdi. Pero al menos mi niña estaba a salvo. Todo se estaba oscureciendo. Pude observar como esa perra se acercaba a mi cuerpo empapado en sangre. Tome su tobillo.

— Un ultimo intento? — rio de mi.

— Umm — me queje — m-mi victoria — con lo ultimo que me quedaba de magia, converti su cuerpo en una estatua mientras un hilo de sangre la envolvía. — aarrgg! — grite, el hilo se empezó a tensar cada ves mas y mas, hasta que corto su cuerpo en pedasos. Laxus me miro.

— Katrina... — susurro asustado. Gire mi cabeza hasta que cruzamos miradas.

— Sigues tu — gruñi, intentando levantarme, fue inútil cai al suelo. Pero pude ver como era envuelto en electricidad para después desamayarse, detrás de el estaba Jonah llorando. Observe mi cuerpo, no me había percatado de lo mal que estaba, tenia un agujero en el pecho. El dolor era insoportable, pero tenia que aguantar por ellos.

— Katry — se acerco Jonah, tomo mi mano y la froto contra su mejilla. Aria estaba detrás de mi jugando con mi cabello.

— Amor — Gajeel se arrodillo a mi lado. Empeze a toser sangre.

— Tseng y Lily..? — mi voz era apenas audible.

— Están bien solo inconsiente. — me consolo, sonreí.

— Gajeel, lo siento, no quise, no se por que, yo no quería... — empece a llorar avergonzada.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, olvídalo. Te vas a mejorar y todo será como antes — a pesar de mi casi nula vista, pude ver como los ojos de mi Gajeel se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas. Sonreí.

— No nos engañemos amor, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad — volvi a toser mas sangre.

— Si vamos a encontrar a un curandero y te curara con magia y listo. — realmente se oia desesperado. Pero yo sabia que no había esperanza.

— Cuida bien de Aria y Jonah, ahora solo te tienen a ti. No los abandones — Jonah estallo en llanto — no sabes lo feliz que fui a tu lado, cada dia, cada noche, cada beso... — empece a cerrar los ojos.

— No podía mas. No soportaba el dolor, apenas y podía respirar.

— Katrina Phantomhive, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – prengunto Gajeel sin soltar mi mano. Empece a reir con lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

— Si, Gajeel acepto — tomo mi mano y la beso, para después deslizar un anillo en mi dedo. — Pense que nunca lo harias, lamento que sea de esta manera. Te amo — tome a mi hija como pude - Aria querida, te amo eres lo mas hermoso que la vida me pudo dar. Se que seras muy fuerte y una gran mujer yo siempre te estare cuidando. Jonah, mi niño, mi primer hijo, sabes que eres todo para mi, por ti soy quien soy ahora, si no fuera por ti, hubiera muerto hace años. Cuida a Aria y obedece siempre de acuerdo? Ella es tu hermana y solo se tienen el uno al otro, nunca la dejes, sigue entrenando y algún dia talves llegues a ser maestro del Gremio – sonreí.

— MAMÁ — empezó a llorar sobre lo que quedaba de mi pecho. Abrace su cabeza.

— Tengo miedo — estaba aterrada, era mi final, estos podían ser mis últimas palabras. Iba a morir.

— Tranquila, te amo, eres mas de lo que meresco, lamento no haberme casado contigo — intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero no lo lograba.

— Yo también te amo... demasiado. Me alegra haber conocido al Gajeel monstruo del que todos me habían hablado — presiono sus labios contra los mios, nuestro ultimo beso. Mi ultimo beso. Abri lo ojos y empece a ver una luz en el centro se encontraba Lizzie. Levante mi mano intentando tocarla.

— Lizzie — susurre — Hermana... — cuando sentí que alfin toco mi mano, todo se apago.

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

Empezó levantar su brazo mientras decía cosas apenas audibles, pero al parecer veía a su hermana. _No te la lleves la necesito aqui_, pensé. Me sentí tan egoísta, pero a la ves un inútil, no podía salvar a mi esposa. Mi esposa. Vi como la vida, como la luz se extinguia de su mirada. Jonah dejo de llorar y la observo durante lo que me parecio una eternidad. Tome a Aria entre mis brazos, y cubri el cuerpo de Katrina con un mantel.

— Vamos Jonah — tomo mi mano — Tseng Lily despierten ya! — les grite mientras los empujaba con el pie. — Lily cuida el cuerpo de Katrina.

Nos dirigimos al hospital, conte la historia a una enfermera. Rápidamente mando buscar el cuerpo de mi esposa. Nosotros permanecimos en la recepción todo el tiempo, vimos cuando la trajeron de vuelta. Jonah no decía nada, y su mirada permanecia sin ninguna emoción, Aria era demasiado pequeña para entenderlo, pero al parecer notaba la ausencia de su madre Después de la autopsia dictaminaron que había muerto desangrada y que había sido increíblemente doloroso, les parecía increíble que se hubiera mantenido consiente tanto tiempo. Prepararon el cuerpo, nos lo llevaríamos a Magnolia.

Ya estábamos en el tren esperando a partir, todos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral, no era para menos. Tseng se mantenía serio pero podía ver como la tristeza lo abrumaba, nunca crei verlo asi, las rayas de su cuerpo perdieron su brillo al igual que su mirada, al parecer el la amaba tanto o mas que yo.

— Mama — se escucho. Todos nos observamos — Mama — se volvió a escuchar, pero al no ser ninguno de nosotros, solo podia que ser...

— Aria? Mi niña — me acerque a ella y le ofreci mi dedo, mismo que apretó.

— Mama — repitió con un ligero toque de tristeza.

No lo soporte mas, empece a llorar, no era justo su primera palabra y ella se la perdió. Me encontraba muy frustado, la acababa de perder y de la manera mas cruel posible. Recargue mi cabeza sobre el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija y deje que la tristeza me llenara. Yo había cambiado mucho gracias a ella, yo era mejor persona, pero... la habia perdido. Solo esperaba poder seguir siendo el hombre que ella me enseño a ser.

— Ella sabia que algun dia esto terminaría asi — fueron las primera palabras de Tseng mientras ponía su pata en mi espalda.

— Por que me llamaste, si no me hubieras llamado, ella no se hubiera distraído y estaría viva?! — grite al estúpido Gato, sabia que no era su culpa, el solo creía que era lo mejor, pero lamentablemente alguien se tenia que llevar los platos rotos. Me levante y me dirigi al vagon de carga donde se encontraba su ataúd. No repare en gastos, esta iba a ser la ultima cama de mi esposa, tenia que ser tan perfecta como ella. Puse mi mano sobre el y ahí, en esa posición se me fue la tarde.

**_Tres años despues...  
_**  
—Papá vamos corre, hay que llevarle estas flores a mamá — Aria había crecido tanto en estos 3 años. Habían sido los mas difíciles de mi vida, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo solo, agradesco infinitamente a los del gremio, y a esos pequeños niños. Aun que nunca se los dire.

— Ten cuidado Aria, Jonah acompaña a tu hermana — indique, antes de que cruzaran la calle. Jonah la toma de la mano y esperaron a que yo llegara con ellos para cruzar la calle.

El maestro me había entregado la cantidad que había acordado con Katrina. No quería aceptarla, al final lo hice y lo guarde para un futuro. El gremio había cambiado mucho después de su muerte, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo aquí, Katrina se había convertido en un miembro de la Familia Fairy Tail. Cada año llevaban flores a su tumba y hablábamos sobre ella, al principio se me hacia muy complicado pero con el tiempo fue siendo mas sencillo, el ver como los demás veian a mi esposa me hacia recordar las cosas por las que me enamore de ella. Cuando llegamos a Magnolia con su cuerpo, todos sabían la noticia y nos esperaban en la iglesia, durante varios meses todos estuvimos de luto, incluso Natsu que siempre es el mas alegre del gremio se entristecio por varios meses. El viejo pensó que seria buena idea incluirla en la pared de la fama, en donde se encontraban las fotografías de los magos mas fuertes e importantes que a habido en el Gremio. Debajo de su imagen Lucy y Levy colocaron una placa que decía: _Katrina Phantomhive "terror del sur, amada esposa, madre y maga, descansa en paz_. Junto con la fecha de su muerte. Fue un lindo detalle de su parte.

Tratábamos de mantenernos unidos en casa, pero Tseng iba y venia, se había propuesto matar a Laxus por lo que había ocurrido, de cierta manera todo empezó por su culpa y el nunca lo perdonaría por haber matado a su ama. Lily había empezado una relación con la minina y ya tenían varios engendros, de alguna manera ellos también ayudaron a superar esta pena. De verdad los animales eran terapéuticos.

Acaricie el cabello rubio de Aria, mi pequeña engendra, mi pequeño pedaso de Katrina. Cada ves se parecía mas a su madre, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su actitud, era una digna hija de su madre, empece a notar indicios de magia en ella, sentía su poder pero aun no mostraba nada, sin embargo Cana pensaba que su magia seria de algún elemento. Jonah se había unido al gremio, realmente era un mago poderoso, para tener 8 años no me gustaría ponerme los guantes con el, estaba tan orgullo de el, de ves en cuando me acompañaba a las misiones, a pesar de que yo trataba de ausentarme lo menos posible.

Antes no podia ni entender como ella pudo cambiar tanto, de ser la asesina a sangre fría, a la cariñosa "madre" que representaba para Jonah. Pero al enamorarme de ella, pude entenderlo. Al convertirme en padre de estos dos pequeños lo comprendi, empece a tomarme las cosas mas encerio, deje de hacer bromas y madure demasiado. Parecía un viejo de 30 años o mas. Ahora la entendia. Solo asi entendí toda la presión que tenia Katrina, pero también recibi el amor que ella recibia de sus niños. Si ya estaba orgulloso de ella, después de su muerte lo estuve aun mas.

Al llegar al cementerio Aria se separo de nosotros y encontró la tumba de su madre rápidamente. La observo durante varios minutos. Ella sabia la historia de su muerte. Entendia cuanto había sufrido su madre, entendí mi sentimiento de culpa al no poder protegerla y el dolor de Jonah al perder a la persona que prácticamente lo había criado. Coloco las flores sobre la tumba.

— Hola mamá — observo al cielo con esperanza de una respuesta.

— Hola Katry — Jonah hizo lo mismo. Y pensé, _por que no?_

— Hola mi amor — sentí como un viento nos envolvía en un abrazos para después agitar un poco las flores. Sin duda, ella estaba aun aquí, con nosotros.

_— Mi amor_ — fue como si el viento susurrara, como si ella me hablara, solo por un segundo. Mi amada esposa, madre de mi hija y único amor...

* * *

**Jonah POV**

Habian pasado 10 años desde la muerte de Katrina, y yo me había unido a Tseng en la búsqueda de Laxus, escape de la casa, ya que Gajeel nunca me lo hubiera permitido. Y prometi no volver hasta haberlo matado. La muerte de mamá nos había afectado a todos, pero sobre todo a mi, Aria era muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero yo no, yo tenia que vengarla, era mi deber como su primer hijo. Y ahora que lo pienso, cada ves que intento recordar a mi verdadera madre, solo veo la imagen de Katrina.

En fin Gajeel estaba muy ocupado siendo padre en este momento como para tomar venganza. Me había vuelto frio y despiadado, como lo fue ella en su tiempo, no estaba orgulloso de eso, pero si quería matar a Laxus con mis propias manos tenia que serlo. Recorrimos todo Fiore buscando a mi maldito maestro, para encontrarlo por casualidad en Crocus, la ciudad donde la vida de Katrina había cambiado. Lo observe y mi sangre hirvió, Tseng y yo nos habíamos separado para acorrarlo, sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, al fin tendría mi venganza. Nos miramos de frente y me reconocio de inmediato. Pude notar como su respiración se agito, yo no me iba a rendir hasta tener su sangre en mis manos. Tomaría su vida asi como el tomo la de mi madre, no lo perdonaría jamas. Estábamos rodeados de gente pero no me importo quien mas podría salir herido. Sin embargo oculte la marca del gremio, no quería arrastarlo conmigo. Porque yo me iria hasta las ultimas consecuencia. Y si me iban a enjuiciar que asi fuera. Mi cuerpo entero empezó despedir rayos y de esta manera mi venganza comenzó...


End file.
